Just A Stupid Bet
by Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki
Summary: Everyone is at a ski resort for the week, and Yuki has a bet he has to fulfill to avoid his fan girls. It involves everyone there. At the same time, Kyo's memory is gone and it will come back after the trip. If Yuki has to do what he dreads to Kyo...
1. The bet is made!

Hi, HarukaSakuke here! This is a new story! But this time it's Fruits Basket, but unfortunately for yaoi haters, this is going to be a YukiXKyo fic. Here's full summary!

A week before Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru went on their trip, Kyo and Kagura had yet another fight, but this time, Kagura caused something. She hit Kyo in the head, which eventually caused Kyo to lose his memory. All he knows is who he is and where he lives. He comes back from the hospital in time for the trip. At the same time, Shigure makes Yuki a bet that involves all going on the trip. Now he's confused because of it. Read to see! Hope it isn't disappointing!

* * *

Hatori, as well as the others, were on the verge of boredom. They were headed to a ski resort, and he was driving. Then he got an idea.

"Hey guys, why don't we sing a song? We aren't that far, so when we finish we should be there. Any suggestions?"

Momiji waved his hand frantically in the air, almost hitting Shigure and Tohru in the head. "Ooh! How about 'Wheels on The Bus'?"

Hatori nodded. "Sure."

Momiji giggled. "You first, 'Tori!"

Hatori sighed. "Fine." Then he began to sing with pep. "The wheels on the bus…"

Shigure and Ayame rocked side to side as they sang whimsically. "Go round and round!"

Momiji waved his fingers as he did the same. "Round and Round,"

Tohru followed suit. "Round and Round!"

Kyo grinned and did the same. "The wheels on the bus go round and round,"

Yuki sighed and sang bluntly and with little tune. "All through the town…"

Momiji and Ayame groaned. Shigure looked back to him and gave him a happy look. "Yuki, come on. Be happy!"

Yuki glared at him. "After what you got me into, why should I be?" He thought back to yesterday evening.

* * *

"You have to agree before I tell you!" Shigure squealed.

Yuki had no choice. He was intrigued about what bet Shigure could have possibly set for him. "All right, I agree."

Shigure nearly jumped for joy. Yuki didn't know why he should trust Shigure or his somewhat perverted mind. They said curiosity killed the cat, but he was the rat. He better hope for the best.

Shigure got mildly serious so he could tell the bet. "As for your bet, you have to kiss everyone that is going on the trip. And at least two on the lips."

Yuki raised an eyebrow to mask his anger. "What happens if I change my mind?" Shigure chuckled. "Then I'll tell your fan club everything they need to know to find you."

Yuki was extremely surprised and wanted to shiver, but wouldn't show it. "Before I express my opinion, how many girls are going on the trip?"

Shigure smiled slyly. "Just Tohru." Yuki twitched. "Doesn't that mean--" Shigure nodded. "Yes, that means you have to kiss a guy." Before Yuki pulled a Kyo moment on Shigure, Ayame popped in.

"Dearest brother, I am here! I sense you are distressed, and I have come to help you!"

Yuki put his hand on his head and gave Shigure a 'You got off lucky' look. "What? To help me become more stressed?"

Ayame chuckled. "No, my favorite brother! I want to know what's ailing you."

Shigure smiled. "I told him, Aya!" Ayame blinked.

"Told him wha—Oh, that! Yuki, it is for your own good!"

Yuki glared. "You're in on this, too?" Ayame nodded. When Yuki looked to him, he could swear he saw him sparkling.

"Little Yuki, you know that I, more than all people, wish that you could find someone you could have a relationship with, be it boy or girl."

Yuki glared at him. "You just called me crooked, you stupid snake."

Shigure crossed his arms. "I believe the proper term is--"

Yuki growled. "It still doesn't matter. You knew I wouldn't agree if I heard it first! That's why you made me agree beforehand."

Shigure sighed. "You hardly ever trust me anyways, so I guess you got yourself in this."

Yuki shook his head and thought on more important matters. "Well, who's going on the trip anyway?"

Ayame skipped merrily to Yuki. "Me, Shigure, You, Momiji, Tohru, Hatori, and Kyon!" Yuki looked to him. "I thought he was in the hospital."

Shigure smiled. "The doctor said he should be coming this evening. Hatori also told me that blow to the head during his little encounter with Kagura caused--"

Before Shigure could finish, a familiar orange-headed teen slid open the door and waved to all. He seemed much happier than usual. "Hello, family!" Ayame waved to him. "Hello Kyon-Kyon! How are you!" Kyo grinned. "I'm good…what's your name?"

The three blinked. Yuki tilted his head. "Kyo, do you even know who we are individually?" Kyo shook his head and scratched over his bandages wrapped to his forehead. "No. Some guy named Hatori told me that, including him and excluding the girl, everyone here is my family. But we don't look related in the least."

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you know, before Hatori told you anything."

Kyo grinned and put his thumb on his forehead. "My name is Kyo Sohma and I live at this house! Other than that, I'm as clueless as ever." Shigure nodded. "Hatori said Kagura had caused some kind of mental damage. Good thing it's only memory loss." Yuki looked at him. "And why is that good?" Shigure smiled. "Because it could have been worse." Ayame pat his head. "That's right, brother! So be thankful." Kyo giggled. "You guys are brothers. So sweet!"

Yuki sweat dropped. "Please tell me Kyo is getting back his memory soon." Shigure nodded. "Hatori said Kyo would be completely better after 8 days. He won't have any memory of what he did during the time his memory loss. That works out for you, doesn't it?"

Yuki sighed. "You are such a stupid dog." Shigure sweat dropped and Kyo jumped. "You shouldn't say such things about family!" Yuki and Shigure raised their eyebrows. "But he is a dog. And you're a cat." Kyo jumped a little as his eyes sparkled. "Oh goody, I love cats! So what are you and your brother?" Ayame put his arm around Yuki's neck. "He's the rat, and I'm the snake. His name's Yuki and I'm Ayame! And over there is Shigure!"

Kyo blinked. "How do you know what year you guys were born in?" Shigure sweat dropped. "That actually has almost nothing to do with it. We're actual animals of the zodiac. When someone of the opposite gender does any type of physical or romantic contact with us, we turn into that animal. Why'd you think there was only one girl in here?" Kyo blushed. "I really don't think you want to know."

While Shigure was making his explanation, Yuki had gone and come back from retrieving Tohru, Momiji, and Hatori. Ayame blinked at Yuki's speed. "You're pretty fast for one so small!" Yuki just shook his head as he watched Momiji tackle Kyo.

Kyo laughed. "Hey, little guy! How are you?" Momiji grinned. "I'm good, Kyo! My name is Momiji, and I'm the rabbit!" He ruffled his hair. "That's awesome!" Then he looked up. "Hello, Hatori!" Hatori nodded. "Good evening, Kyo." Kyo stood up and Momiji jumped up. "I know it's going to be short-lived, but I could get used to this Kyo!"

* * *

And now Yuki was in a bad situation. Not only did he agree to a bet that was extremely wrong, they were all family, not including Tohru. He hoped no one would hate him, and surely hoped Kyo wouldn't remember anything about the incident.

But Yuki was still stuck with an issue: he knew since Tohru was the only girl, she had to be number one, so who was number two?

Suddenly, Kyo hugged him, surprising him. He looked back. "You okay there, Yuki? You were drawing a blank, and I got so worried!" Yuki glared at him. "Didn't I tell you that you were supposed to hate me?" Kyo hugged him tighter. "I can't just hate you! I know cats don't like mice, but that's no excuse. As far as I know, I get along with Shigure, and cats hate dogs. By the way, do you like Aya?" Yuki narrowed his eyes when he saw Ayame smile. "No, not really. Why? Are you under the suspicion that I don't like him because mice don't like snakes?" Kyo nodded. Yuki shook his head.

Kyo let go and smiled to Yuki. "Well, if you ever need help with a problem, I'm here to help." Yuki shook his head and looked out his window. 'Kyo, you have no idea.'

You like? Please review and show me you care! It helps me get inspiration to write more.


	2. Tohru's turn

**Hey, it's me again! I just put this story up yesterday, I know, but even I'm interested how this will turn out, and I'm the writer! So I will update as often as possible! I'm sure you won't be disappointed after this! At least not _too_ much...sweatdrops**

**HarukaSakuke**

* * *

Yuki was the first to sigh with relief as the ski resort came within their sights

Yuki was the first to sigh with relief as the ski resort came within their sights. The car ride was really starting to get annoying.

While everyone was getting his or her bags out of the back, Kyo poked Tohru in the back. She turned to him. "Yes?" Kyo looked down. "Hey, Tohru, could you tell me what has Yuki in a huff and Shigure in a good mood?"

Tohru sweat dropped. "Um, sorry, Kyo, but I don't really know. I think Momiji knows why. Maybe you should ask him." Kyo smiled and skipped away. "Thank you!"

Kyo poked Momiji. "Hey, do you know?" Momiji turned to him and smiled warmly. "Know what, Kyo?" Kyo smiled. "Why Yuki's mad and Shigure is happy."

Momiji nodded and sat down his bag. "Yep! Shigure told Yuki to play a game, and we're playing too!" Kyo clapped. "Oh, yay, a game! What's it called?"

Momiji sweat dropped then smiled again. "It's called 'Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better'!" Kyo smiled. "So if Yuki does something, I have to do it better, right?" Momiji threw him a thumbs up. "Exactly! We'll all be doing our best, so you better do that too!" Kyo jumped. "Yeah!"

Shigure called out to them. "Kyo! Momiji! Come on before you're stuck in the cold!" They jumped and ran to the lodge as fast as they could.

* * *

Kyo's eyes started to sparkle when he saw the inside of the lodge. It looked so cool! He skipped around with Momiji and Tohru. "This place is way awesome!"

Yuki grabbed Momiji and Kyo's wrists. "You guys really don't act like you're old enough to go to high school." They both looked to him and pouted. "Shut up, Mr. Cranky Pants!" Yuki sweat dropped.

Shigure clapped to get everyone's attention. "Now, now, you all. We have to get you in rooms. There are four rooms and seven of us, so only one of us will get a room to ourselves."

Yuki dropped the two of them and crossed his fingers. He was really hoping he would get the room. Meanwhile, Kyo was hugging Momiji. "It would be so cool if I got a room with you, Momiji!" Momiji giggled. "And I'd be happy if we shared a room, too, Kyo!"

Yuki just sighed and shook his head. "And to think I thought you couldn't get any more immature…" Kyo looked back to Yuki. "Are you mad because I want to room with Momiji?" Momiji smiled slyly. "Maybe he's jealous." Yuki glared. "No such thing." Kyo and Momiji shrugged as the three looked back to Shigure.

Shigure nodded. "Ok. Momiji, you room with Tohru. Aya, you room with me. Yuki, you and Kyo are rooming. Hatori, you get the room to yourself."

Momiji sighed. "Well, I got second best, and you did too, Kyo." Kyo hugged Momiji tight. "But I'm still gonna miss you, little buddy!" Momiji chuckled. "Don't worry, there's only one room between us. We'll do fine." Kyo ruffled his hair. "I hope so."

Yuki's head fell as he sweat dropped. "This is absolutely great." Kyo went behind Yuki and draped his arms over his shoulders. "There's a bright side to all this, Yuki!" Yuki sighed. "Oh yeah? What's that?" Kyo shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't thought that hard." Yuki narrowed his eyes. "I doubt you even think." Kyo grinned. "You know you don't mean that." Yuki threw his arms off. "You wanna bet?"

* * *

They all went upstairs to get their suitcases to put in their rooms. Kyo did the deed of grabbing both his and Yuki's suitcases.

He decided to check on Momiji and Tohru when he accidentally ran into the girl. He had lost the grip of Yuki's suitcase as Tohru lost the grip of hers. Tohru grabbed a suitcase and stood up. "I'm sorry that I turned you into a--" Suddenly she looked to Kyo to see he hadn't transformed. She blinked. Kyo rubbed his head, stood up and picked up the suitcase. "I'm not a cat so there's no need to apologize." Tohru bowed. "Ok. I'm going to my room. Goodbye." Kyo smiled and went back to his room.

When he got there, Yuki was sitting on his bed thinking. Kyo smiled and threw the suitcase. "If you're trying to get smarter, you might as well give it up." Yuki was too deep in thought to notice the suitcase coming straight for him. In turn, he got clocked in the head hard, knocking him off the bed.

Kyo put his hand over his mouth in surprise. "Hey, Yuki, you okay?" Yuki pulled himself up with the bed and rubbed his head, glaring. "No, because I just got hit in the head with a suitcase." Kyo rubbed his head. "Well, let's unpack."

When Yuki went through the suitcase, he noticed the clothes inside were a little bigger than he expected. He looked to Kyo. "Kyo, isn't this your suitcase?" Kyo shrugged. "I'm not sure," he said as he put something pink on his head, "But I got this cool double helmet! It is pretty small though." Yuki turned red as he snatched the 'helmet' off his head and threw it back in the suitcase. "The only thing small is your brain! That's a bra, you idiot!" Kyo blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Oops. I must have grabbed Tohru's. We bumped into each other and you guys' suitcases look alike, so we must have picked up the wrong ones." Yuki smacked the back of his head. "No, duh, Einstein. I'll take it back to her." As they put the suitcase together, Kyo hugged him. "Good luck with the game, Yuki!" Yuki looked to him. "What game, you idiotic cat?" Kyo smiled. "The game Shigure made you play!" Yuki blushed and pushed him off. "You brain-dead cat, who told you that?!" Kyo pointed out the door. "Why don't you go play the game and ask him?"

When Yuki thought about it, Momiji was the first to come to mind. Yuki got irritated. "I'm going to kill that kid." Yuki got up with the suitcase and stormed out. Kyo sighed. "There's really no pleasing that guy. He's never in a good mood."

* * *

When Yuki got into Momiji and Tohru's room, he was steaming mad and blushing. Momiji was jumping on the bed and Tohru was reading a book when he came in.

They both looked to him. "What's wrong, Yuki?" Yuki pointed to Momiji. "You…you knew you weren't supposed to tell about the bet!"

Momiji stopped jumping and smiled. "Shigure said as long as I didn't tell the exact or whole truth, I could tell!"

Yuki growled. 'I'm going to really get Shigure later…' he thought. He sighed and walked to Tohru. She looked up from her book. "Yes?" He put his finger under her chin. "I guess you go first." Tohru blinked. "First for what?" Yuki kissed her lightly on the lips, turning him into a rat soon afterwards.

Kyo then burst through the door. "Hello! How is everyone!" He walked to Tohru's bed, nearly stepping on Yuki. Kyo blinked when he heard someone tell him to watch it. He looked down. "Yuki, that you?" Yuki just got irritated. "Kyo spread out his clothes and pulled up the collar. "Go on in and pretend you're lying on the floor as a human." Yuki did as he was told.

Momiji raised an eyebrow. "What's that going to do?" Kyo smiled. "If my theory is correct, he should look as though he fell flat on his face as a human." Momiji smiled. "That's pretty smart. I never thought about that."

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared, revealing Yuki the way Kyo had described it. Yuki sat up and dusted himself off. "Well, stupid cat, I guess you know how to think after all." Kyo grinned. "Thanks, Yuki."

* * *

Yuki scratched his head. He got half of that problem solved. But now he had to figure out part two.

Then, Kyo hugged him for the fiftieth time. "Yuki, you know I told you whenever you needed help, I'd help, right?" Yuki nodded. "Yeah, sure, why?" Kyo gave him a sad look. "Then how come you never ask for it? I told you I'd help you with absolutely anything!"

Yuki's eyes widened. Maybe, just maybe, Kyo _could_ help him with his dilemma. "You sure anything?" Kyo then shook his head. "Not the game. I'm going to win, because what you do to me, I will do better!"

Yuki scoffed. "I never should have asked in the first place. Get off." He pushed Kyo to the floor.

Kyo sat up and rubbed his head. "You really do hate me, don't you?" Yuki just sighed and went back to thinking.

He just had to figure it out. Kyo wasn't any help, and he was stressed beyond belief.

**Or is he? You sure wanna find out, don't ya? Well, I've got that much already in my head, so look forward to it!**

**Review, or else!**


	3. I forgot today!

**Hi! HarukaSakuke here again! I'm sorry for the long update. What has it been, a week? Anyway I hope you like it anyway! I'll hold faithful to my promise to update swiftly for my next chapter!**

* * *

Today was the second day of their week trip, and Yuki still felt no better. He was still faced with that very same dilemma. That's all he ever thinks about, according to Momiji and Kyo.

Speaking of which, besides the fact Kyo's been pestering him since the car ride, he's all that's been on his mind when the bet came up. He found it strange.

He did realize something just then, though. Kyo was connected to his bet, somehow. Shigure didn't mention anything about the bet nor Kyo accompanying them until the same day he came. This all seemed linked.

Then, as expected, Kyo hugged him, breaking his train of thought yet again. "Good morning, Prince!"

Yuki glared. "Why are you calling me Prince?" Kyo smiled. "Aya said I could!"

Yuki twitched. "I really don't like that snake…"

Kyo smiled. "Whatcha doin'?"

Yuki glared. "Thinking."

Kyo pat his head. "Smart people don't need to think!" Yuki huffed. "And stupid people don't know how. Get off of me." Kyo pouted. "You're mean! I'm not stupid!" Yuki grabbed a book from the table by his bed. "Could've fooled me."

Kyo huffed and got up. "I'm going to visit my friend." Yuki shook his head. "He's your cousin, you twit." Kyo shrugged. "So are you, but you're my friend too." Yuki shut his book harshly. "No, Kyo, I'm not." Kyo just chuckled and walked out the door. Yuki laid back on his bed. "This is going to be one long trip."

* * *

Yuki's legs had a mind of their own as he walked toward Momiji and Tohru's room. He didn't want to go there, either.

When he got in, he saw Tohru clapping and Kyo and Momiji bowing. Yuki sighed when he heard Tohru yell for an encore. They all looked to him and Momiji waved. "Yuki! Hello! We haven't seen you in hours!" Yuki shook his head. "You are such an idiot, Momiji."

Kyo stood up straight and glared softly. "Friends don't call friends names!" Yuki waved his finger. "Too bad I'm not your friend, isn't it?"

Kyo started tearing. "You're not my friend, Yuki?" Yuki sweat dropped. He watched as Momiji hugged him tightly and Kyo shed a few tears.

Yuki twitched. Momiji looked at Yuki worriedly. "Yuki, he's really crying. Come do something!"

Yuki turned to walk away when he heard Kyo's cries start to worsen. "Yuki, please don't leave me! I need--"

Yuki wanted to cry himself, but instead, he turned back around. "Fine, I won't leave."

Tohru, although softly, turned and glared at Yuki. "You're just going to watch your cousin cry? Aren't you going to do something?"

Yuki winced. It's hard to see Tohru mad. So he decided to walk over to him. He pat his back. "Eh, there, there." Kyo let out a low growl. "You don't sound like you care."

Yuki frowned. Even Momiji started to glare. Yuki didn't know what to do. "Kyo, really. I'm sorry."

Then Kyo stood straight up and pounced Yuki, squeezing him tight. "I forgive you!"

Yuki fought the urge to glare. "Did you jut play a game with me?" Kyo shook his head. "Fake crying is for girls. No offense, Tohru-chan."

Tohru nodded. "None taken."

Kyo smiled and let go of Yuki. "So does that mean you're my friend?" Yuki threw his Kyo's arms away from him. "No."

Kyo whined. "But you promised!" Yuki looked at him. "I promised to stay for you. I didn't guarantee anything more." Kyo draped his arm over Yuki's shoulder. "That means you have to stay until I leave!"

Yuki sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" Kyo mussed his hair. "I'll cut you a little slack. You can leave, but you'll owe me!" Yuki walked towards the door. "Sometimes you should be careful what you wish for." The other three blinked.

* * *

Yuki plopped on his bed. He doesn't even know why he said it. He knows he said it without thinking. He needed to rest. Before long, he drifted to sleep.

Kyo came in to the sight of Yuki sleeping. Kyo smiled. 'Hey, he's sleeping. I might as well give him something to wake up to.' When he looked at him closer, Yuki was lying in the perfect pinning position. Kyo did as he wished and spoke Yuki's name.

"Yuki…wake up, Prince." Yuki slowly opened his eyes to see Kyo's face just a centimeter away, barely giving him room to breathe, and the fact that he had asthma didn't help. Yuki wanted to blush and kick him off, but he chose a more rational course of action. "What. The hell. Are. You. Doing. On top. Of me?" Kyo frowned. "Yuki, you swore! You shouldn't curse!" Yuki used his foot to push Kyo up. "Says the boy that curses in every sentence he says."

Kyo blinked. "I do that?" Yuki sighed. "No duh, genius. Now get off." He kicked him to the floor. If he hadn't, Kyo would have eventually fallen on him, which was not an idea he wanted to consider.

Kyo sat up and rubbed his head. "You know, you might cause more brain damage to me, Yuki. That is, if you keep letting me fall to the floor." Yuki exercised the leg he used to hold Kyo up. "If that's even possible."

Kyo grabbed Yuki's hand to pull himself up. Yuki almost fell over to him, but tried his hardest to keep straight.

Yuki smiled as he rotated his arm. Kyo hugged him. "You should smile more often. It makes you look much…what's the word I'm looking for?" Yuki blinked. "Nicer?"

Kyo scratched his head. "More of…cuter."

Yuki's head tilted to the side in confusion as he twitched. "Did you just say I was cute?"

Kyo smiled. "Sure I did. You are, in a friendly kind of way. Hope you didn't think I meant something by it."

Yuki sighed. "I didn't."

Kyo walked over and plopped on his own bed. "Well, the day has come and gone quickly. Let's get some rest."

Yuki was trying to blink away his tiredness, as he remembered something important. He hadn't done his part of the bet for the day! He wanted to get up, but he didn't feel like it. He eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Well, there you have it. Yuki is so mean, making Kyo cry like that. But it makes you wonder what he was going to say, doesn't it?**

**Want more? The next chapter is ready and waiting! But that doesn't give you an excuse not to review!**


	4. Three turns in one day

**Hi! How are you? Bet you were surprised that I updated two chapters in one day! Well, don't get too elated. I'm not only doing it for the ones who love the story, but because school starts in two days! I won't be very active, so I did you a favor!**

* * *

Yuki was still puzzled. He was doing his daily routine of thinking about his problem as soon as he got up.

For today, he thought about his brother and Momiji being the ones for today, seeing as he skipped yesterday. He _had_ to get his brother out of the way so he can put it behind him.

So that left Hatori, Shigure, and Kyo. He sure as hell wasn't going to do that to Shigure, after the crap he'd gotten him in. Hatori would probably be mature about it, but…

Kyo tackled him from behind, as part of HIS daily routine. "Good morning, Prince!" Yuki twitched. "You sound like a fan girl."

Then there was him. He honestly needed to think about that, even though he was sure he wouldn't mind. Then he thought to last night.

'_You should smile more often. It makes you look much…what's the word I'm looking for?'_

'_Nicer?'_

'_More of…cuter.'_

That added to the fact that he wouldn't mind. But it was taken away as soon as he thought back again.

'_Hope you didn't think I meant something by it.'_

Yep. It was official. He despised Shigure now. If he didn't already.

Kyo gently blew in his ear. Yuki shivered and darted away, almost falling off the bed. "Don't you ever do that again!" Kyo couldn't help but laugh.

Yuki rubbed his ear. "You love toying with me, don't you?" Kyo grinned. "That's what friends do."

Yuki laid back down as he ruffled his hair. "I must not know the meaning of friendship."

Kyo smirked. "Maybe, maybe not."

Yuki raised his hand. "That reminds me."

Kyo looked at him. "What?"

Yuki pushed him headfirst into the floor. "Get off of my bed."

Kyo put his feet on Yuki's bed and did something that resembled a pushup to get back up. He sat the way he had before he had been pushed. "Didn't work this time, Yuki. Although I still hit my head. Ow…"

Yuki sat up. "Why are so intent on being near me?" Kyo shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe because…forget it, it was a strange thought."

Yuki couldn't possibly think of what he wanted to say. But he decided not to bother. But Yuki was getting irritated, so he tried to kick Kyo off the bed, only managing to move his legs to the floor.

Kyo blinked. "How come you don't want me near you? It's been 3 and a half days, technically, so you can't completely hate me still, can you?"

Yuki glared. "You have no idea what I'm capable of, Kyo. I could hate you more for all you know, which isn't very much to begin with."

Kyo growled. "You're taking advantage of my memory loss and kindness by insulting me and calling me stupid. It isn't easy to handle. I can only go on for so long."

Yuki growled back. "I'm not taking advantage of you. I wouldn't do that to anyone, especially you."

Kyo glared softly. "You're saying that like I mean something to you."

Yuki looked away. "You do. You're my cousin…and my friend."

Kyo's eyes sparkled with a new light. "You mean it? I'm your friend?"

Before Yuki could respond, Kyo tackled him, knocking both of them to the floor. They somehow both managed to hit their heads.

Kyo did as he had previously, helping Yuki up as well. Once Yuki was accounted for, he stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to visit my friend again, Yuki. See ya soon!"

Yuki stood up as well, this time well aware of following him.

* * *

When Yuki finally got to their room, which was two yards away, he listened on the door. He heard Kyo say something about a bowl of something that started with a P.

He decided to open the door only to see Kyo doing a dance and jumping walk mix with a blue bowl of nuts on his head. He started singing.

"Look at me, I'm a kitty cat! I have a bowl of peanuts…for a hat!" He paused as he started munching on one. "If I eat them all, I will get fat. And blah, blah, blah I'm a kitty cat!"

Momiji was laughing and clapping, as was Tohru, and Yuki couldn't help but chuckle. Kyo bowed and caught the falling bowl of peanuts. "Thank you!"

Yuki chuckled again. "No more American-grade cartoons for you, Kyo." Kyo pouted and slumped over. "Aww, you're no fair!"

Momiji tilted his head. "Hey Yuki, is there something about Kyo that brings you here?" Yuki tilted his head as well. "Huh?"

Momiji smiled. "I mean, think about it. Every time Kyo comes, one way or another, you end up here too."

Yuki blinked. Now that he mentioned it, he did come in whenever Kyo did. Momiji then brought up something Yuki did _not_ want to hear. "Are we going to play the game now, Yuki?" Yuki twitched, but then he smirked. "Sure. Everyone, put your hands over your eyes and close them." The other three proceeded to do so. When Yuki got to Momiji, he kissed his left hand.

Momiji couldn't help but giggle. Yuki stared at him with his usual bored look. "That answer your question?" Momiji nodded as they all uncovered and opened their eyes.

Kyo jumped up. "What'd you do? I'm curious!" Yuki glared at him. "Curiosity killed the cat. No pun intended." Kyo nodded with understanding. "Fine, then. I won't ask."

Yuki stood straight and sat on the empty bed. Tohru looked at him. "What are you doing?" Yuki smiled as Momiji joined him. "Staring out the window." Momiji's eyes sparkled with joy. "The snow looks so nice!" Yuki smiled warmly. "Yeah, it does."

Tohru went over to join. "The snow is calming to look at." Kyo felt sort of out of place and turned to leave. Before he grabbed the doorknob, Yuki called out to him calmly. "Kyo, where are you going? This is a friendly moment. Come watch with us."

This would be one of those moments where Kyo would usually give Yuki a tackling hug. But this moment benefited everyone, and he wasn't about to ruin it with his hyperactive attitude.

He walked over to them and sat behind Yuki. Yuki put his hands behind him to grab Kyo's wrist. When he did, he pulled Kyo to his knees and draped his arms over his shoulders. Kyo blinked and blushed lightly. "You're letting me do that willingly?"

Yuki nodded as he turned to him and smiled warmly. "I guess I can. Just this once." Kyo smiled. "Then I don't want this to end."

Momiji smiled warmly. "I love this. Just as friends should be." The other three nodded.

* * *

An hour and a half had past from just staring at the scenery, but to Yuki, it only seemed like 15 minutes. It was starting to darken outside, and he still hadn't taken action about his brother.

He was dreading this. Besides Kyo and Shigure, Ayame was the worst person to be a part of this bet. Bt he had to do it sooner or later, so he chose sooner.

Yuki knocked on the door, only to be greeted by…Hatori? "Hatori, what are you doing here?" Hatori nodded as he pulled at least half a deck of cards from his pocket. "We were playing a friendly game of cards. More specifically, I Declare War. Shigure is wallowing in the corner because he was first to lose. Ayame is over there lounging."

Yuki nodded. Hatori sounded less serious than usual, though. "So what's troubling you, Yuki?" Yuki sighed heavily and looked away. "I, unfortunately, came to see Ayame."

Ayame immediately darted up on his bed. "Excuse me?" Yuki glared. "I said, you stupid snake, I'm here to see you." Ayame sped over and hugged his little brother. "Oh, Yuki, you really came to see me!"

Yuki pushed him away. "Don't get any ideas, Ayame. It's just pertaining to the bet."

Ayame loosened his hold slightly. "Yuki, you meanie!"

Yuki slid out and grabbed his hand. "Just…just shut up, Ayame."

Ayame whined. "My dearest brother, you are so mean to me!" Yuki sighed and kissed his hand. Ayame blushed ever so slightly. "Yet you make me feel so elegant and exhilarated!" Yuki sweat dropped. "You are some type of dimwit." Ayame whined and went back in his room, dragging Yuki with him.

Ayame cupped Yuki's ear with his hands and whispered. "Why don't you go over and cheer up Shigure up with your part of the bet?"

Yuki pondered for a second. He did want to get twisted man out of the way. He nodded and walked over to Shigure. He poked him. "Shigure, you okay?" Shigure whined. "No. Go away."

Yuki sweat dropped. Shigure was worse than Kyo when he pouted. Yuki sighed and kissed his cheek, making Shigure's ear start to twitch. "Now I have you out of the way. All that's left are Hatori and Kyo."

Shigure and Ayame swooned and Hatori shifted at the mention of his name. "Ooh, just 'Tori and Kyon? Who do you plan to make your last?"

Yuki looked to the side. "That's undecided."

Shigure chuckled. "I'm pretty confident as to who. Aren't you, Aya?" Ayame chuckled. "Certainly, my dear friend."

Yuki turned to leave. "I'm going. Decide on this if you want to." But Yuki himself wanted to know whom he would make his last.

**Yes, I did you a favor. So do me a favor and review! I know if you're a real fan of this pairing, you want to see their little 'scene'. I do too! Well, see you around!**

**Oh and on a side note, I really need to not watch Billy and Mandy XD**


	5. Yuki's stress and Kyo's pain

**Hi! HarukaSakuke here! I finally updated after...I forget how long. This is the longest one I've done so far, 6 pages is MS Word the others were 4 pages. Hope you like**

**I, in no shape, form, or fashion own Furuba/Fruits Basket or the characters within. That's why it's a FANfiction!**

* * *

Now he is less confused, but why him? Why Kyo?

Yes, breakfast has just passed, and he took care of Hatori when they were gathering the dishes. He tried to be discreet about it.

He needed to think this over. Why was he doing this? He _hates_ him. Was he taking advantage of his memory loss for real?

"Yuki!" Kyo actually called instead of jumping him like usual. Yuki blinked. "Hey, you didn't hug me first…" Kyo smiled. "Nope. Why, you want one?" Yuki shook his head. "No thanks."

Yuki wanted to change the subject, but, unfortunately, Kyo beat him to it. "When do I get to the play the game? Everyone has but me! I feel so left out…" Yuki sighed. "In due time, Kyo. You'll play soon enough."

Yuki shook his head. Kyo was so naïve, but he was glad of that. He knew nothing of the 'game' Momiji mentioned to him. Or at least, he thought so. "Kyo, do you know anything about the game?"

Kyo nodded. "I know what it's called, and it also tells me how to play." Yuki nodded. "Tell me."

Kyo wagged his finger. "Nope, because you're gonna use it to win, but I'm going to! I told you I wasn't going to help you win."

Yuki sighed. He had forgot about that. But then he smirked. "You know, Kyo, since you're last, we both will win. You lose if we don't play together…"

Kyo fell for it, hook, line, and sinker, even though that was mostly true. "No! I have to win!"

Yuki smirked again. "So why don't you tell me? The game will be easier for us." Kyo smiled and stood up. "You'll find out whenever we play."

Yuki ruffled his hair out of frustration. 'Crap! I thought that'd work.' Kyo grabbed Yuki's wrist. "Come on, let's go play with Miji and Tohru!" Yuki scratched his head. "What are you playing?" Kyo smiled. "Come and you'll find out."

Yuki shrugged and tagged along.

* * *

When they were downstairs, they saw everyone was downstairs. Momiji was running in a circle around everyone when he saw Kyo and Yuki. Momiji immediately tackled Kyo. "You came! You two really came!" Kyo fell down and grinned, bringing Yuki with him. Yuki fell on Momiji, though Momiji acted like he never noticed.

Kyo ruffled his hair. "Hey, little guy! What are we playing?" Momiji sat up, making Yuki fall flat on the floor.

"We're playing…I forgot. But I know it's fun!" Yuki sweat dropped. "You want us to play a game when even you don't know what it is?"

Momiji nodded. "Yep! We hardly all see each other except when we come eat. It's sad."

Ayame hugged him from behind. "I feel your pain, dear cousin." Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Get off it, Ayame. You know you could care less."

Kyo ruffled his hair. "Just because you're a pessimist doesn't mean the rest of us are."

Yuki straightened his hair back out. "I'm just not easily entertained like the rest of you. Don't fault me for it."

Momiji plopped over his shoulder. "Excuses, excuses. Come and play! You too, Kyo! We're wasting time."

Yuki crossed his arms. "I'll procrastinate if I choose. You go on." Kyo went behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and lifted him from the ground. Yuki blinked. "You act like a child, and we treat you like one." Although that was a serious sentence, Kyo still sounded cheery as ever.

Momiji giggled. "Yuki, you look so small compared to Kyo." Yuki glared as Kyo sat him down. "I don't need your commentary, rabbit."

Kyo plopped down next to him. Momiji ran his hand through his hair. "Does anyone have an idea?" Kyo waved his hand constantly. "Ooh, let's play RPS to decide who gets to choose a game!" Tohru and Yuki blinked. "RPS?" Kyo grinned. "Rock, Paper, Scissors. We do three at a time. Yuki, you and Tohru play with me! Momiji, you play with Aya and 'Tori! Shigure, you play with their winner!"

Kyo, Tohru and Yuki went first. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" Yuki and Tohru each played paper, and Kyo played scissors. He cheered. "I win!" Yuki felt so undignified. Not only did he play Kyo at something like that, but he actually _lost_.

Yuki drooped his head as Tohru bowed to him. "Come on, Yuki. I know you feel bad because Kyo beat you at something like this, but there'll be better days." Kyo blinked. "I did something wrong?" Tohru shook her head furiously. "No, no! You did nothing!" Kyo smirked. "Ok."

Momiji jumped up. "Ha, I win! You're next, Shigure!" Hatori just looked away while Ayame drooped his head. "Oh, dear. I lost at a child's game." Yuki crossed his arms. "You, of all people, have no right to call something childish." Ayame just sunk lower.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Momiji were cheering at each other about their winning. Then Momiji turned and played Shigure. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" Shigure played paper and Momiji played rock.

Shigure smiled. "I win." Momiji pouted and crossed his arms. "You know you cheated." Shigure smirked. "If I had cheated, it would have been blatantly obvious." Momiji shrugged. "Good point."

Yuki was mentally swearing. 'Why does he have to be the one? Good lord, I hope he doesn't win.' Kyo looked to the now seriously troubled Yuki. "You okay?" Yuki shook his head unconsciously. Kyo wanted to hug him and be dramatic, but went with simply putting his hand on Yuki's shoulder. "You need any help?" Yuki sighed, stood up, and turned to the stairs. "Thanks, but I don't think so. If you'll excuse me, everyone."

Momiji stood up. "But you can't, Yuki! We still have to play our game!" Yuki shrugged as he started towards the stairs. "Not my problem."

Momiji shook Kyo, who was staring at Yuki's back, surprise clear on his face. "Kyo! Do something! We can't get through to him like you can!" Kyo looked to Momiji with sadness and small tears in his eyes. "No. As much as I want to, I can't." Ayame gave him a worried look. "But why not?" Kyo rubbed away the forming tears. "Haven't you noticed? Everything I do just makes it worse. He gets angry. He insults me. He glares at me. He walks away from me! All I do…is make things worse."

Everyone gave him a sad/worried look. Yuki wasn't completely out of earshot when Kyo had his sudden breakdown, and he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He felt tempted to go back down and hug him, but shook it away and continued up the stairs. He, of course, did not notice Ayame and Momiji behind him.

Ayame put his hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Why are you doing this? To yourself, and to Kyo?" Yuki sighed. "I'm just unsettled about this stupid bet." Momiji punched him in the back. "You're making everyone worry just because of that? It's just a stupid bet!" Yuki promptly turned and covered Momiji's mouth. "Shut up. You know he doesn't know that."

Momiji threw Yuki's arm away as he and Ayame both got mad, catching Yuki by surprise. "Yuki, who cares?! You're being selfish, thinking this is only your problem, but it's not!" They spoke in unison, "It's all of our problems'! Especially Kyo! He may have a hyper exterior now, but he's dying inside over you! Just look!"

Yuki looked past them to see Kyo slightly crying, gritting his teeth and having a deadly grip on his pajama pants legs. Yuki looked at Momiji and Ayame with slight anger in his eyes when he saw the both of them having tears welling up in their eyes. Yuki felt like his heart had shattered like glass. Yuki hated seeing people cry, family especially.

Yuki reached out to the both of them when they walked back down the stairs. Yuki grabbed the stair rail harshly and growled. He had squeezed it so hard, it broke and came out right in his hand.

Yuki's hand was drenched in blood, a fingernail had come clean off, and he had many splinters. Yuki writhed in pain and gripped his hand, almost screaming. Ayame looked back and saw that Yuki's hand was bloody. "Yuki! Hatori, come quickly!" Hatori ran up, Kyo, Shigure, Momiji, and Tohru following.

They all gasped at the sight. The stair rail had a section missing, Yuki had a bloody hand that was missing an entire fingernail, and he looked ready to scream. Kyo growled and looked ready to punch Yuki. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Just because you're stressed doesn't mean you need to try to deliberately hurt yourself!"

Yuki looked at him with a mix of anger and worry in his eyes. Kyo gasped. "I…I told you…" Yuki stood up as he cringed from the feeling of the antiseptic to his raw skin. "Told what?"

"That I only make things worse!" Kyo screeched out in anguish as tears ran down his face. Kyo ran past Yuki up the stairs to their room. Tohru ran up as well. "Kyo-kun!" Kyo had asked her to cut that out, but this situation didn't count. Momiji ran up as well, leaving the adults to tend to Yuki, though they all wanted to go after him.

* * *

Momiji kicked open the door shortly after realizing it was locked. He didn't cause any damage to the door aside from the footprint he left on it.

They saw Kyo curled up on his bed with his face buried into his giant pillow. Momiji went over and tapped his shoulder, only to be immediately hit by the pillow that formerly concealed Kyo's face.

Momiji fell back from the force, which surprised him to no end. He just got knocked over…by a _pillow_.

Tohru walked over cautiously. She slightly shook Kyo. "Kyo-kun?" Kyo hit her, too, though with not as much force. She fell and hurt her head.

Kyo felt little remorse for hitting 2 of his 3 friends. Just then, Yuki and Ayame rushed through the door, Yuki's hand now bandaged.

Ayame jumped in concern. "Tohru! Momiji!" Yuki gasped when he saw them lying on the floor, cringing a little. He saw Kyo had a deadly grip on the pillow, a feather floating out every now and then.

Yuki glared at him. "What in the heck is wrong with you?! You hit your friend and family for no reason! They just want to help! Why can't you let them?"

Kyo chuckled darkly. "You're so hypocritical."

Yuki cringed. "Wha…What do you mean?" Kyo let go of the pillow and turned in his direction, a mostly angry look on his face. "I ask you to let me help, but you never accept. And you push me for no reason whatsoever. You're kind of selfish."

Ayame stood up. "I'm sorry, Yuki, but Kyo does have a good point." Yuki growled. "You mind telling me whose side you're on?" Ayame just smirked.

Kyo sat up. "Nothing you could ever do could make it up to me, but I'll get over it." Ayame smirked. "Nothing, Kyo?" Yuki threw the pillow from his bed at Ayame. "Shut up." Kyo blinked. "Huh?"

Yuki waved his hand and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing." Kyo narrowed his eyes. "Are you hiding something from me?" Ayame sat on Yuki's bed. "He was going to say that he--" Yuki spread his arms out. "Wanted to give you a hug."

Ayame and Kyo blinked. Kyo's eyes then sparkled and he had the biggest smile possible. "Ooh! Permission to squeal?" Yuki sweat dropped. "I don't think so." Kyo stood up and scurried slowly over.

When he almost got close enough, Ayame tripped him. "Hold it, Teenage Casanova." Kyo lifted himself up on his arms. "Crap, haven't I hit the floor enough for one trip?" Ayame smirked. "Maybe, maybe not." Yuki's arms fell and Kyo pointed at him. "You see? I missed the only chance of Yuki wanting to hug me! You're not fair, Aya!"

Kyo stood up and moped. He walked back over to his bed and sulked into his pillow. You could almost see those dark lines above and around his head.

Momiji jumped up and hugged him from behind. "Cheer up, Kyo! He didn't mean anything by it." Yuki just turned away to leave. "My work is still done. So I've got no reason to be here." Ayame smiled. "Don't forget, dear brother. You still owe Kyo. Take care of it tomorrow, would you?" Yuki waved his hand. "Whatever. Just leave me alone, and get out of my room. You too, Momiji. Just leave Kyo alone." Momiji and Ayame did as they were asked. Ayame shut the door behind them.

Kyo snickered in the pillow. "They're so funny." Tohru poked him in the back, scaring Kyo. "Um, Kyo-kun, are you okay now?"

Kyo steadied his breathing. "Yes, I'm fine. Now, anyway. But I need a hug bad." Tohru drooped her head. "I'm sorry."

Kyo ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it. As long as I have friends like you, I'll live just fine." Kyo buried his face in the pillow and Tohru stood up. "If only you felt that way with your memory." Kyo lifted his head. "You say something?"

Tohru shook her head furiously. "Absolutely nothing!" Kyo sweat dropped. "Ok."

Kyo plopped back on his pillow. "I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." Tohru gave him a worried look. "But it's only 7:30, Kyo-kun." Kyo covered up. "The early cat catches the mouse." Tohru giggled. "Nice improvisation." Kyo shrugged. "Sure. Night, Tohru-chan. And go get Yuki for me, would you?"

Tohru nodded. "Good night, and I'll be sure to get him." She turned to leave.

When she shut the door, Kyo snickered again. "She's a little naïve, but that's what makes her my Tohru-chan. Like a little sister."

Yuki walked in after hearing him. "Your girl cousin is the reason you're like this." Kyo sat up. "If you mean Kagura, 'Tori already told me." Yuki nodded and took off his house shoes. "So you already know. Do you know what she did?"

Kyo laid back down. "Nope, and I don't want to." Yuki sat on the bed. "And to think, you'll know everything in a matter of days. How many I forget."

Kyo brought the cover over his head and turned to the wall. "You're such a cynic, Yuki." Yuki smiled and covered up. "Takes one to know one. Good night."

Kyo smirked. "You know, I'm gonna be up before you." Yuki turned the opposite direction. "Then you better get to sleep now, shouldn't you?" Kyo threw a small pillow at Yuki. "Sore loser." Yuki threw it back. "Shut up."

Kyo sat up and stared out the window. "You know…" Yuki turned that way. "What?" Kyo gave him a warm smile. "Through it all, we still remained friends." Yuki sat up. "Yeah, if we were ever friends to begin with." Kyo shrugged and laid back down. "Yeah. I guess so. I am still going to be up before you, and I'm going to give you a super good morning hug. What'd you give me if you woke before me?"

Yuki laid back down and turned away. "Nothing." Kyo sighed. "Ok. See you tomorrow. And I'll give you the night to think…" Yuki smirked. "Whatever, stupid cat."

**There were plenty of times where I thought of stopping it, but my lack of doing so led to 6 pages. I'm sorry about the emotional-ness of this chapter, but it helps excuse what happens next chapter.**

**Wanna know what happens? It may take a while, but reviewing will help it get here faster :D**


	6. Finally over

**Hey! HarukaSakuke here! I'm sorry for all of you who waited to read this part! Well hopefully you won't be disappointed, because they kiss in this chapter! It's kinda cheesy once you think about it, but it does get funny, I promise!**

* * *

"Ouch, that hurt…" Yuki said as the sunlight stung his purple-gray eyes.

Yuki sat up and looked to the source of his visual disdain. He went over to the window and shut the curtains slightly.

When he looked to his right, he saw that Kyo was still sleep. Yuki smirked to himself. 'He didn't wake up before me. Wonder how he's the cat…' When he looked farther to the side, he saw a desk chair. 'Someone must have been here.' Yuki thought.

Yuki changed out of his long sleeve pajama shirt to a sleeveless one. He looked at Kyo's custom-made cat alarm clock, a pounce-ready cat that had a chain and the actual clock hanging from its black tail. "5:43. Way too early."

Yuki sat in the desk chair and spun around slowly. He was bored, but going back to sleep was the last thing he felt like doing. Did he have studies to catch up on? No, he doesn't think so. What is there to do?

He glanced over to Kyo for a second. The dreaded bet popped up in his head. Yuki sighed. "There'd be no use in prolonging it. But…"

Yuki gave it no thought. He stood up and turned to get something when he felt Kyo's finger loosely link with his. "Where you going? You still…owe me, friend." Yuki blinked and turned back to him. "You awake?" Kyo smirked. "You already know…what to do. What you meant."

Yuki sweat dropped. "Not awake." He kneeled and tilted his head to the right to be even with Kyo. "Don't play dumb, silly boy. Just one'll do."

Yuki blinked. "One what?" Kyo huffed. "Well, not the thing you think I mean." Yuki didn't know what he was thinking. "Come on, mouse. I want it."

Well, at least Yuki's suspicions of it being about him, more or less, were confirmed. But something still bothered him.

"If you won't, then I'll take it." His arms slung out and wrapped themselves around Yuki, pulling him into a close hug. Too close for anyone's, especially Yuki's, comfort. Yuki squirmed a bit, but he didn't want to wake Kyo.

Yuki sweat dropped. "If I do this, this'll mean hell's had a sudden decrease in temperature." Kyo brought him a little bit close. "Thanks for not fighting. I knew you didn't hate me." Yuki groaned softly. Two things were at stake: their pride or their sanity. It wouldn't work out too well either way.

"I hate myself for this…" Yuki closed what little space there was between them and kissed Kyo. It wasn't serious, but it wasn't completely unfeeling. Yuki kept his eyes half-lidded the whole time, just to mess with Kyo in case he woke up.

Kyo woke up some point in time during the kiss. He opened his eyes so little that even if someone was concentrating on his eye you couldn't tell it was open. He started thinking.

'What's he doing? I'm sleepy, but I think I can tell. Is this the game? It must be. I guess I know what to do…'

Kyo deepened it immediately after his realization. Yuki was taken aback by it. 'What the heck?! Please tell me… there's no way to excuse him for doing this!' Now he was going to kill Kyo before he got his memory back. And Shigure was next.

Just as sudden as he had woken up, he fell asleep during the kiss. He, fortunately for Yuki, had unconsciously pulled away. Yuki made no effort to wipe his mouth because he did NOT want Kyo awake, or again, as he believed, after what just happened. Before Yuki got up, Kyo spoke in is sleep. "Thanks for the hug. I'm glad you're my friend…mouse-kun…"

Oh, Yuki was going to utterly humiliate Kyo and Shigure for this…

* * *

Yuki sat in the desk chair impatiently as he tapped his foot and stared at Kyo's clock. 7:15. _Somebody_ had to be awake. Yuki wanted to get up when he felt a stare. Yuki spun around and saw Kyo staring at him like he didn't know who Yuki was.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked. Yuki grabbed a book and flipped through it. "That's my name." Kyo smiled. "I was wondering--" Yuki cut him off. "Or is it Mouse-kun? You tell me."

The color drained from Kyo's face. "You heard that?" Yuki smirked as he closed the book. "Yeah. You talk in your sleep occasionally."

Kyo bowed while still in bed. "I'm so sorry! If I did anything out of the ordinary, please excuse me." Yuki got irritated. "If you had any idea-- forget it, I'll let it slide." Kyo bowed again. "You're too nice!"

Yuki flipped through the book again. "Don't push it, you stupid cat."

* * *

Yuki went downstairs and Kyo followed. When they went to the kitchen, they saw Tohru, Ayame, and Shigure.

"You two didn't have to help me. I could have taken care of it. I don't want to burden you…" Tohru said sadly.

Shigure smiled. "It's no trouble. We'd do anything to help, right, Aya?" Ayame put his arm over Shigure's shoulder. "We sure would! Think nothing of it, Tohru-chan! We'll help you."

Yuki groaned. "Shut up, niisan."

Ayame's eyes sparkled with unbridled joy. "Oh, dear brother! It has been such a long time since you have called me that! I'm so happy!" Yuki growled. "I repeat, shut up."

Ayame went back to what he was doing and Tohru bowed. "Good morning Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. Breakfast will be ready soon." They both bowed and Kyo grinned. "Thanks, Tohru-chan. Good morning to you, too."

Shigure dropped his head. "I'm so left out." Kyo panicked. "Oh man! Sorry, Shigure-sama! Sorry, Aya-san! Please forgive me!"

Ayame ruffled his hair. "You're starting to take after Tohru-kun, Kyon." Kyo pouted. "Don't fault me for it! It was accidental. Ever heard of 'panicking'?" Ayame chuckled. "Yet you are starting to be your old self little by little."

Kyo blinked then looked to Yuki. "Hey, what did I used to be like? No one's told me much of anything."

Yuki started. "You usually swore a lot." Shigure nodded. "And you were always cynical." Tohru nodded softly. "But you had some of your moments." Ayame finished. "And that's what makes you our Kyon!"

Kyo sweat dropped. "I'm strange, and no offense, you are too, Aya-sama." Ayame chuckled. "I guess there's no such thing as normal in the Sohma family."

Yuki crossed his arms. "You would know, Ayame." He whined. "Must you be so mean?" Yuki nodded. "Yes, after what you two did to me."

Ayame's eyes brightened. "Oh! Speaking of which, did you take care of it?" Yuki crossed his arms again. "I wouldn't have said nothing about it if I hadn't."

Kyo's eyes brightened. "What!? Did you give me something!?" Yuki sweat dropped ad looked to the side. "I suppose you could say that." Ayame smiled. "Why don't you tell him, brother?" Yuki started to lightly hyperventilate angrily. "Are you out of your pea-sized mind, Ayame?!"

Kyo blinked. "Is it that bad?" Yuki straightened up and sweat dropped, shaking his head. "No, no, Kyo. Don't worry about it." Kyo smiled. "Then why is it so hard for you to tell me?" Yuki shuffled through a list of possible excuses in his mind, and when he finally came up with one, Shigure said it instead. "He wants it to be a surprise for when you finally find out!"

Kyo clapped with joy. "Oh goody, I love surprises!" Yuki sighed. "Man, am I lucky Kyo's an idiot," he said a little louder than he meant to. Kyo gave him a serious look. "I know more than you think I do." Yuki froze. Kyo grinned again. "Like how to spell and how to count and--" Tohru interrupted. "I think you'd remember that anyway." Kyo whined. "I'm not stupid!" Yuki sighed with relief. 'You saved me, Honda-san. But that comment makes me think he woke up during that event…'

"Help me out here, Yuki!" Kyo whined. Yuki snapped out of his trance. "Why? You having trouble?" Kyo nodded. "I can't plead my case to them! Please tell them I'm not stupid." Yuki nodded. "How could you guys? Kyo's not stupid." Kyo hugged Yuki. "Thank you." Yuki looked up at them seriously, although he wanted to smile _so_ badly. "He's retarded."

Kyo jumped away in surprise. "Say what?!" The other three laughed. Kyo pounded Yuki softly on the head. "You meanie! You didn't help me any!"

Yuki nodded and smirked. "That just means I'm doing my job." Kyo started getting really frustrated, and the others didn't seem to mind.

* * *

"I thought I had this off of me. But, _no_, he has to how signs of knowing." Yuki said aloud. Shigure pat him on the back in assurance. "He doesn't know. Just stop worrying." Shigure could almost feel the dark aura pour from Yuki when he stopped talking. "This is all your fault."

Shigure sweat dropped. "I could say I'm part of the blame, but do you have to be so mean about it?" Yuki got more irritated. "Yes! Yes I do!" Shigure sweat dropped and backed away. "I believe it's best I leave you be."

Yuki's dark aura grew tenfold. "Leave, Shigure." Shigure walked away.

Yuki's anger started to decrease when he felt a presence above him. When he looked up, he saw Kyo jumping off the top of the stairs, which were roughly a story high.

Yuki's anger diminished and he panicked. Unconsciously, he started stacking pillows everywhere he thought Kyo could possibly land.

Yuki was so scared, he felt like passing out. From that height, Kyo could break something. If that were to happen, he would never regain his memory, because he may never regain consciousness.

Kyo safely landed in a mountain of pillows Yuki didn't even notice he made. Yuki sighed with relief, then glared at him with fiery anger. "What the heck was the point of that?!"

Kyo emerged from the pillows. "Well, truthfully, I was going to jump you, but from that height, that's an immediate death wish. So I settled for scaring the living crap out of you!"

Yuki growled. "You have no idea how well that worked!" Kyo smiled. "Apparently very well, considering the look on your face and not hesitating to let me land in a mound of pillows."

Yuki grabbed a pillow near him and threw it with as much force as he could, which, by the way Kyo fell very easily and swiftly, was pretty darn hard.

Kyo rubbed his forehead where the bandages were. "Seriously, if you're trying to give me more brain damage, you're doing a good job."

Yuki blinked. "Hey, when are those bandages supposed to be coming off?" Kyo smiled. "'Tori said that when my memory came back, they'd fall off and I couldn't get them back on no matter what." Yuki cocked an eyebrow. "Why the heck would you wanna put them back on?" Kyo grinned. "On the given that I wanted to trick you guys."

Yuki blinked. "But that wouldn't happen unless you had all memory of what happened during that length of time." Kyo sweat dropped. "You mean I'm not supposed to?" Yuki waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind."

Kyo raised his fist in triumph. "I'll show you guys! I'll remember everything that happened, from the pain to the game!" Yuki froze. "J-just what exactly do you know about the game?" Kyo looked serious. "First things first," then he grinned in a silly way, "Did I win?"

Yuki feigned a smile. "I'll tell you if you tell me what you know." Kyo waved his finger. "That's not fair, Yuki, because you might pull a fast one on me and say I lost when I actually won!"

Yuki shook his head. "I promise I won't do something like that." Kyo gave him an 'I'll-hold-you-to-it' look and smiled. "Well, it's called 'Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better' and everyone had to do whatever was done by you better. I was sleep, so I don't really know what you did…and that's pretty much all I know."

Yuki turned away. 'That explains why…' Yuki shuddered outwardly. 'Ugh, I don't even wanna repeat that inside my own head!' "Forget telling me if I won or not."

Yuki turned around. "Huh?" Kyo gave him a worried look. "Just what exactly happened before we came down for breakfast?"

Yuki paled to a ghostly white. "Huh?" Kyo blinked. "Something tells me if I knew, I wouldn't know what to feel about it." Yuki waved his hand frantically. "Just don't worry about it, okay Kyo!?" Kyo blinked. "Are you blushing?"

So he didn't imagine that sudden surge of heat on his face. Kyo sweat dropped. "Did you do something you wouldn't normally?" Yuki blushed more. 'Darn it! I should be thoroughly disgusted, but that dreaded blush doesn't help me.'

In his mind, Yuki was sure Kyo knew. No other way would he ask questions like that unless he knew something. 'He's not telling the whole truth. I just know so…'

Kyo was ready to throw a pillow at Yuki. To tell the truth, Yuki's distant staring not only spooked him, but it began to, even slightly, irritate him. But he restrained himself, and thought of a more…entertaining resolve.

Kyo crawled over, and ironically Yuki didn't notice. He got just a teeny bit closer than he had the other day, so close that their lips brushed for just a moment.

"Prince Yuki-kun…Wake up, my love." Kyo said as seductively as possible. Yuki's eyes snapped completely open and he scurried away to the other side of the lodge in embarrassment.

Kyo, on the other hand, was laughing up a storm. "You are so easily flustered! It's too funny for words!" Yuki blushed and glared as hard as he could. "That time was not funny! Last time it was easy to get you away, but you don't do stuff like that when I think, you hear me?!"

Kyo stopped laughing. "You say that like I mortified you. It's not like I actually kissed you." Yuki shivered at the mere mention of the 'k' word. "I've had enough of that for one week." Kyo had no idea what Yuki meant, but dismissed it. "But I will if you want me to." Yuki sputtered, his blush growing. "You must be kidding!" Kyo grinned slyly. "I was."

Yuki stood up and walked to the kitchen, slightly fuming. Kyo looked up and gave the A-Ok sign.

Why? Because unbeknownst to Yuki, Shigure was watching the whole time...

* * *

**Well, what do you thinnk? Was it worth the wait? Please review, I'm already working on te 7th part!**


	7. Kyo's Plan Starts

**Hey! HarukaSakuke here! I finally updated one of my ongoing stories! I've been reading fics to make me want to get started! Cuz I went on about a two-week hiatus on this story trying to work on other things, some of which weren't even stories. But now that school is out, I can type more often.**

**However, I'm going to Florida really soon (like a few days soon), and we have to leave early, so I won't be in my city for a week or more. But I promise to update at least one story when I get back!**

**Anyway, there were so many times I wanted to stop this, I'll start counting on my toes by the time I count them all. I;m working on so many things *sweatdrops*.**

**That being said, Biker and The Skater is on HIATUS. Not like anyone's reading it, but I thought I'd say it. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh…my head…" Kyo spoke, waking up the next morning. He looked around. "We're still in the lodge? But I…"

Kyo felt his forehead. "The bandages are still there, but I remember everything." He looked at his clock and then to Yuki. It was as dark as before.

'To think that not even 24 hours ago, we had…' Kyo blushed. Normally, he would've spat in disgust to make up for all the time he didn't, but given the time of morning it was, that was the alternative he had chosen.

'Well, since these bandages are on, I might as well feign being carefree for the rest of this vacation.' Kyo laid back down on the bed and went to sleep…

* * *

Kyo's face felt a little more heat than usual. Someone was above him… Kyo turned a little in that direction and started doing what Yuki earlier had so easily dismissed as 'talking in his sleep'. "Ouch…what are you doing?"

The figure above him had slightly retreated. "Where…where are you going?" Kyo asked before he speedily and cautiously grabbed the wrist of said figure. "You didn't hurt me."

He had no idea who exactly this was. He had prematurely labeled this person as Yuki, seeing as they share a room, or so Kyo recalls.

"I…I can't see your face. Why is it so dark?" He muttered. 'If that doesn't scream "I'm awake!", then nothing will.' He didn't feel anyone anymore, so he rose up. Unfortunately for him and whoever it was above him, they knocked heads and ended up doing a small kiss.

To Kyo's surprise, he transformed. As soon as he realized it, he blushed and hid under the cover.

Tohru freaked out. "Oh no! Kyo-kun, I'm sorry!" Given his current state, he couldn't (more like wouldn't) talk.

At that exact moment, the two people Kyo did not need to see rushed in. "My goodness, Kyonkichi! What did you do? You didn't do anything bad to Tohru-kun, did you?" Obviously that was Ayame.

"He was probably being an idiot and forgot what would contribute to a transformation." That was Yuki, no doubt.

Tohru decided it was her time to speak. "H-he kissed me while he was sleeping." Yuki looked away with an 'I'll-bet' expression and Ayame stood frozen, his mouth agape dramatically. "Kyonkichi, you pervert!" (By this time, Kyo was back to normal)

"I don't recall being lucky or a pervert." Kyo said calmly. If he were acting like his normal self, Ayame would have been kicked out by now (he can't rightfully kick Yuki out given the fact it's his room too).

"I know for a fact you were not sleeping, cat." Yuki said dully.

Ayame gave him a sly look. "Why only you, dear brother? Is it because--" Yuki covered his mouth. "Keep in mind he doesn't know," Yuki whispered in frustration.

Kyo had heard every word Yuki said, though he was whispering and being quiet as the mouse he was. He was partially contradicting his animal by saying one sentence:

"I don't know what?"

Yuki froze. How could Kyo have heard that? More importantly, he didn't want Kyo to know. Everyone else knew the terms of the bet at the end, including Tohru.

But at the same time, he felt he may as well know, because when he got his memory back, Kyo might actually get angry enough to draw some blood from him.

Despite that, he managed to keep his composure. "Just about everything."

"I am smart, my prince."

"Doubting it."

"Does it have to do with the bet?"

"I would suppose that's the case, Tohru-kun."

"Shut up, Ayame."

"So mean."

"And proud of it." Yuki said, soon inviting a ponder-worthy silence.

Well, needless to say, Yuki had a pretty vivid image of the most plausible reaction to the truth, given he regained his memory. And two lines stood out:

"What the HELL were you thinking?!"

or

"Just leave me alone, you damned rat."

Why the first one was thought was very much obvious. The second one was on the off chance that Kyo felt something for him. 'But I'd rather have an asthma attack than to have to kiss him again.'

Then Yuki had a bit of a delayed reaction. "What do you mean 'my prince'?"

They all gave him a doubtful stare. "You mean you're just now getting that." Yuki sweat dropped.

Kyo gave him a sly look. "But you are my lovely little prince," he said in a slightly seductive tone. If you didn't know any better, Kyo may be enjoying this. In that case, I hope no one knows better.

Yuki did shiver, but he couldn't deny that little spot of pink present on his face. "I hate you, you idiot cat." Kyo grinned widely. "Well, I love you too!"

Ayame walked to the doorway, beckoning Tohru to follow. "Come, Tohru-kun. Madness may ensue, and I don't want your pretty face scathed in the process."

Tohru reluctantly complied, faintly thinking that Ayame hung around Shigure too much. As the door shut, Kyo hopped out of bed and walked to Yuki.

"I know there's no way you can deny that blush on your face." Yuki jumped a bit at the comment. 'I guess when one sense goes, the others do enhance.'

It couldn't even be described at how much Kyo was overjoyed he had his memory. In his mind, Yuki was never living all this down. 'Just one more push like before and he'll get weak at my sight!'

"Even if there was one there, it's not anymore." Yuki finally said. Kyo heard him, but that's not to say he was listening. He was too busy plotting his rival's emotional demise. That being said, his plan consisted of such:

Making Yuki flustered, finding an opening, to which he would exploit to make him even more flustered, and finally, bringing him to ultimate embarrassment in the form of seductive words, insanity-bringing touches, and the light brushing of lips.

Kyo really could be evil when he wanted to, even though his plan seemed to revolve around embarrassing his rival. But using his natural-born cleverness (he thinks it is, but he developed it along the way), he goes on with his plan under the guise that his memory is still gone.

Why? Because he was perfectly innocent when he knew nothing about himself. But his innocence went straight down the drain the _minute_ he woke up. That and his bandages are still, even though they should have very well fallen off.

And the pushing from before? Simple. He just kicked it up a notch each time. First was putting him in a bad position, which resulted in being hit. Second was talking seductively with a light brushing of the lips, which resulted in him blushing and darting away. So closeness now works, meaning his methods have been working.

"Anybody home?!"

Kyo blinked. He had gotten himself so wrapped in his plan; he didn't notice Yuki, now very irritated, had been trying to talk to him. And you know Yuki is mad when he begins to verbally express it.

So he played along. All this will just add up to the perfect moment. "The lights are on, so I guess so."

Yuki glared. "Don't play with me."

"All work and no play made Yuki a dull boy."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"That."

"Yuki-_hime_."

"Kyo-_chan_."

"You showed me familiar affection!"

"I don't even like you like that."

"Key words 'like that'."

"I have little choice but to like you; you're my cousin."

"Love you too, cousin."

"Fuck you."

"I'd love to see you try."

Yuki gave him a bored yet irritated stare. "I'd sooner die."

"How sweet. You'd die from all those overflowing affections for me!"

"More like the sickness I get from looking at you."

"You only get sick from the nervousness."

"QUIT IT!" Yuki said, finally hating the fact that the conversation was pointless to begin with.

"That was fun while it lasted. Messing with others' heads is too fun, don't you agree, Yuki-hime?"

Yuki twitched. "I'm not a princess." Kyo smirked. "Do you notice how easily I can make you flustered and mess with your head? You've gotten weaker to me. Pertaining to the subject, a princess, so desperately looking for a varied difference, can easily get deceived when that change comes." Then Kyo went back to his silly mode. "So you're a princess!"

Yuki hated having weaknesses against anyone. So, he decided to change the subject. "Honda-san must have made breakfast by now. We should go."

Yuki left faster than normal, but Kyo took his sweet time. "Watch out, Yuki. I will get you off-guard and you'll turn completely submissive when you see me. Man, I love winning."

* * *

"That's so confusing. How would that even be possible?" Ayame asked his little brother.

Hatori sighed. "It is, even though they're still there. Maybe he just hasn't fully recovered."

Yuki glanced to his older cousin. "So they'll be there until he gets them all back." Hatori nodded. "Most likely."

Shigure happily skipped in. "Hello again, all. Ah, I loved that--" Shigure looked to his cousins, the gloom of the room getting to him. "I suppose this isn't the happiest place on Earth, is it?"

Ayame shook his head. "No reason to be. We're faced with a confusing situation."

Shigure seemed interested now. "Which is what?" Ayame and Hatori spoke at the same time. "Kyo may have gotten some of his memory back."

Shigure sweat dropped. "You say that as though it's a bad thing." Hatori sighed again. "It is, because we're sure that if he only gets part of his memory, the other part of it is his memory here. Otherwise, all of his normal memory would have been back."

Shigure sweat dropped more. "Oh, now I understand. But still, why is that bad?"

Yuki sighed in exasperation. "Because, say he knew his role in the bet and everything that happened between us. In turn, he'd know that and remember his hate for me, thus resulting in something bad."

Ayame smiled. "Yay, Yuki doesn't hate Kyon anymore! Otherwise, he would have said 'our hate for each other'."

Shigure grinned. "You don't miss a beat, Aya." Ayame grinned and draped his arm over his shoulders. "I don't as a matter of fact! Thank you so much for realizing!"

Yuki sighed and Hatori felt a migraine coming on. "How are we related to them?" They spoke in unison.

As soon expected, Kyo came down. He was piggybacking Momiji, and Tohru was behind smiling contently.

"Hello again, all! Ah, I loved that breakfast Tohru-chan cooked!" He said, making the other three realize he repeated Shigure's previous words. "So what goes on?" He asked, finally reaching the bottom.

"Nothing you could comprehend." Yuki said, looking away.

Momiji jumped of his back and ran to Yuki. "Don't be like that! Just let your true feelings out. We all know you don't hate him."

Yuki glared. "Don't spout nonsense." Momiji jabbed him in the side with his elbow and winked. "Take it from a fellow rodent. I know these things."

Kyo shrugged. "He's just stubborn. No use in trying to pry. Let him admit those feelings on his own accord."

Yuki gave him a disbelieving look. "I'm not stubborn and I have no feelings." Everyone but Yuki got a sly/evil look on his or her face. "We'll see about that."

'Is the house against me? Even Tohru is looking evil.' Yuki briefly thought.

"You guys scare me. I'm leaving." Yuki said, quickly ascending the stairs and shutting the door before you could finish a solid sentence. One might say he really was scared.

Shigure looked to Kyo. "So what do you plan on doing to make him admit it?" Kyo smirked. "Just wait." With that, he went to the other room to watch some TV.

Before he got there, Shigure called after him. "Oh, Kyo!" Kyo looked back. "Yes, Shigure?"

Shigure gave him a serious look. "You're not keeping anything from the rest of us, are you?" Kyo shook his head. "I can't keep anything from you if I've nothing to hide."

Shigure smiled. "That's nice."

* * *

A few hours later, Yuki was watching TV while Kyo was wandering the house and popping in randomly. He was supposed to stay with Yuki since the others were outside playing in the snow (save for Hatori, whom was sitting on the patio given a medical emergency inside the house).

Why Kyo was wandering was a mystery, but no doubt he stayed because he wanted to follow through with the plan. And now, as he had perceived from the last time he saw Yuki, was the perfect time.

As he realized the first time this plan ever went into motion, the only better way to catch Yuki off-guard than when he's in a daze is when he's asleep. His plan was simple:

Pretend like he was scared of being by himself, cling to Yuki, waking him up in the process, and with a pleading look, catch him off-guard with a kiss.

He really didn't want to kiss him, but this was all part of his plan of making Yuki weak, so sacrifices were necessary. He just had to keep telling him it'll all be worth it in the end.

Actually, pertaining to the plan, what he just thought wasn't the exact plan, but the plan itself would be similar. Now he could put it into action. His plan may be half-baked, but he had all the other layouts in the bag.

Starting his plan, he ran in the room. "Yuki, let's play!" He saw he gained no response. "Yuki?" Still no response. "Yuki!" He said, feigning worry.

He grinned evilly. Yuki was not just asleep, he was practically_ dead asleep_. He ran and grabbed Yuki's arms tightly and shook him. "Yuki, wake up!"

Yuki blinked slowly. "Stop it, cat." Kyo's cheeks were wet with fake tears. "Yuki, please never do that again. I thought I lost you…" Yuki blinked a bit faster. "Calm down…I was asleep."

Kyo inched closer each second. "I can't lose you, Yuki. I just…can't…" As his voice trailed off, Yuki could feel his warm breath on his face.

Yuki trembled a bit. "Kyo, what are you…" He couldn't finish his sentence. Kyo had somehow covered his lips with his own.

It was soft and gentle, and Yuki couldn't deny it felt just a little nice, though he could very _damn_ well try. He knew how wrong this was, but his brain was all that was awake.

Kyo slowly pulled away, a small yet fake blush staining his cheeks. Sadly, Yuki beat him at that too, a rose tint poorly hidden by his hand spreading from one cheek to another.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked in a tender tone. Yuki glared and pushed him away. "No, I'm not." Yuki was unaware his blush was growing because he was still thinking about what just happened.

"You have a fever. Just admit it." Kyo said with a serious tone. Yuki got irritated. "I said I don't have feelings for you."

Kyo smiled. "I meant about something being wrong." Yuki blushed again. "Oh. My bad."

Kyo was impatient. He wanted to escalate to the next part of his plan. He just wanted to get this over with ASAP. So he was going to. He didn't even care about planning it out. All Yuki had to do was leave to the living room and everything will have fallen into place.

Yuki stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the living room. If you won't, I'm going anyway."

All according to plan…

* * *

Yuki sat against the wall, trying to sort his thoughts. But they just came back full force.

'_I can't lose you, Yuki...'_

Yuki blinked and blushed. 'Why do those thoughts come back to me?'

'_I just_…_can't_...'

He was also reminded of what happened not too long before he broke the stair rail.

'_Please don't leave, Yuki! I need--'_

What could have he possibly wanted to say? I need you? I need help?

"Ugh!" Yuki said, running his hands through his hair and fighting back tears, "None of this makes sense anymore!"

"If you need it to make sense, I can help."

Yuki jumped back to the wall again, bumping his head. "W-what do you want?"

Kyo grinned evilly mentally. 'Hook.'

"I wanna know what's distressing my friend. You know I said I'll help." Kyo said, giving him a feigned worried look.

This time Yuki gave. "All right. If you can help me, I'll take it." Kyo mentally grinned wider. 'Line, and…'

"I want the truth." Yuki said, looking down. Kyo sweat dropped. 'I hope he doesn't ask for something like--' "Do you remember anything?"

Kyo swallowed lightly. 'Shit.' He regained his composure and answered him. "That depends on what you're talking about."

Yuki felt something bad was going to come, but he spoke anyway. "I mean about the game." Kyo mentally started grinning like a maniac. 'Sinker.' "You want to know the truth?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes." Kyo smiled and put his forehead against Yuki's. "I don't think you'll be able to handle it." Yuki smirked. "Try me."

Kyo backed up enough to look in his eyes. After he had, he grinned as evilly as he could, catching Yuki off-guard. "Everything."

Yuki jumped. "As in…" Kyo got as close as possible without touching him. "I knew almost everything, and I know everything now about it."

Yuki jumped (not very far since there was a wall) and blushed from the closeness. He didn't know why he was, but he just couldn't help it. "Then why…"

Kyo pet his head. "I didn't want you worrying anymore than you were." Yuki pushed him away and stood (seriously, why hadn't he done that before now?). "I wasn't worried about it."

Kyo glared at him. "I don't like when you lie to me, Yuki." Yuki jumped. That glare had more bite than how he usually used to glare at him for some reason. He recovered and spoke. "I wasn't--"

Kyo glared even harder, his eye color starting to change. "**Yuki…**" Yuki looked down and Kyo stood. "Stupid cat…" he choked, fighting tears to little avail, "I don't even get you anymore."

Kyo jumped. 'Wow, I hadn't meant to make him cry.' Kyo stood and pat his shoulder. "Um…we're not meant to understand everybody else?"

Yuki looked up, the semi-stoic expression still on his face, though tears were still flowing. "But I used to understand you, even if it was just a little bit. But you're so different what with your memory being gone."

Kyo sighed. "So justify that by using examples of the old me." Yuki shook his head. "I won't…" Kyo glared softly. "Just one."

Then in a sudden movement, he yanked Kyo into a hug. "If I still knew who you were, I would never even think about doing this."

Kyo had an evil thought run through his head, but he tried to ignore it for a short while. He wouldn't stay innocent in this situation, no, but right now didn't seem like the time. He still has a sense of respect for people's feelings.

'But no way in the down-under am I hugging him back.' "And I most certainly…"

Kyo had come back to his senses to Yuki get closer to his face. "…wouldn't be doing this either…" Yuki said, his voice trailing off.

Kyo was a little stunned that Yuki would even consider trying to do something like that. Well, not the fact that he wants to, but _so soon_.

Kyo didn't move. Well, he couldn't. He was stunned stiff. It was probably either his ego or the irrational part of his mind, practically _daring_ Yuki to do it.

"Kyo, I…" Yuki said, his voice trailing off once more. But as soon as he started moving towards him, he stopped very close to Kyo's face.

"I…" he said. Then he smirked, and even though Kyo couldn't see it, he could just _feel_ that arrogant smirk. "…fooled you."

Kyo smirked in return, no longer caring about the closeness he couldn't and Yuki wouldn't fix. "You're such a conspirator, you know that?"

Though they both smirked at his speech, Kyo didn't even know he knew the word 'conspirator', let alone what it meant.

"I know I am, cat. You're no different." Kyo smirked even wider, trying not to turn it to a sarcastic smirk of anger. "Must you call me the cat, my prince? I liked it just fine when you called me Kyo."

Yuki smirked wider, his smirk growing more and more mischievous, yet not moving away even a little. "I can't help but call you what you are. As I told you, I'm the rat, as you're the cat. They--" "Shouldn't hate each other, should they?"

Yuki nodded slightly. "But they do. It might even be a one-sided hate. It's just understood. Though, given your current state of mind, or for lack thereof, you wouldn't even know that."

Kyo _still couldn't move_. Maybe his paralysis was no longer a state of being physically speaking, but it was a strong state of mind.

Or maybe, Kyo was still waiting for something to happen. The originally planned kiss, a stare-down, a hit…!

'_It would be a cheap shot, but if I had my memory (known by them), I could hit Yuki! I'll be in the zodiac!'_

"Yuki, please move." Kyo had changed the subject entirely. Yuki smirked and replied to him, "Why should I?"

Kyo wanted to glare. "Because you won't like what'll happen." Yuki gave him his 'I-dare-you' look Kyo knew all too well. "What could you possibly do? If you had your memory, I might consider taking that as a threat. But at your current state, you're even more harmless than you were before."

Kyo glared at him with a fiery intensity that rivaled his previous ones, even the ones with malicious intent. "I have tried being nice to you, which didn't work," Kyo avoided screaming out, even though he was starting to reveal his plan, "I've even tried seducing you, and for what?! If you get weaker, you won't be nicer to me. You won't like me any!"

Yuki still didn't budge (actually that wasn't up to him, he was still at the wall after all), but his smirk just grew more arrogant. "It's all an act. You never even wanted to harm me, did you? All those times you got mad at me since we've been here always ended in a silly moment, so I know you don't mean it. Just face it. You'll always be the **dumb, idiotic, conniving and mislead cat** that you've always been, no matter what happens."

Kyo glared even harder, if that were even possible. "You…Yuki, how…" Kyo sounded semi-innocent, but the rest of the way he sounded homicidal.

Unable to control his anger, he smacked, not punched, not slapped, not kicked at or whatever he would normally do, but he smacked Yuki. And it was a strong hit as well. Not only did it knock Yuki back to the wall and then to the floor, but it left a bruise on his cheek and Yuki was coughing out some blood that started coming when he got hit.

'I don't think even the cat could get that provoked, memory or no memory,' Yuki thought to himself.

Yuki coughed out a little more blood and looked up to Kyo, who, despite his memory not being there, could have really killed him, had he not had those beads. "You…bastard…"

Kyo's glare died down to just a death glare. "I'm sorry, but I really think you got what's coming to you. But that made me feel good…like I've been trying to do that for a long time."

Yuki wiped his mouth with his bandaged hand. "Too bad you won't remember that so you can tell--"

Kyo blinked. "What do you mean I won't remember? You mean I'm going to forget everything I know now?"

Yuki nodded and coughed up more blood. 'I don't know how all this came from a simple smack to the face,' Yuki thought to himself.

Kyo was doing thinking of his own. 'Actually, I knew that. That's partly how I found out some sparse little parts of that bet. But still, how will I explain this to Akito?'

Hatori grabbed their collars. "All right, that's enough of you two. Kyo, why'd you hit him?"

Kyo faked crying. "Ha'ri! He made me mad, make him go away."

Hatori sighed. "I think you're more dramatic than Momiji or Shigure."

Momiji ran in immediately. "I do NOT act like that. I'm worse than that sometimes."

Yuki sweat dropped. "That's not something you should proudly admit."

Hatori sat down in a chair and let go of Yuki and Kyo. "Momiji, if you're going to talk, speak German." Momiji sweat dropped. "But no one would be able to understand me."

Hatori nodded. "My point exactly." Momiji pouted. "'Tori is mean. And a stalker. He was watching ever since Yuki hugged Kyo-chan."

Hatori got semi-irritated. "That doesn't classify me as a stalker. Besides, if they look like they're starting to get along, something bad will, and did, happen."

Kyo and Momiji looked at Yuki, then to his bruise before looking away. "Point taken."

Hatori sighed and stood. "Kyo, believe it or not, I need your help." Kyo blinked. "Why?"

Hatori sweat dropped. "Because Shigure got buried in the snow." Momiji pouted. "Why can't I help!?"

Hatori glared. "Because you were yelling too, and that made the avalanche that buried him in the first place." Momiji blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, right…"

Yuki blinked. "So why can't I help?" Hatori shrugged. "I wouldn't think you'd want to. Besides, the cold can make you have an attack."

Yuki sighed. "I don't. It's just that you didn't ask me, is all. But you had better hurry or everybody out there freezes."

Kyo ran out immediately. "Don't worry, I shall save you, Shigure-nii!"

Hatori sighed. "I'm believing less and less that Kyo has some memory. What about you two?"

Momiji grinned and tilted his head to the side with content. "I think he's acting like Aya more and more."

Hatori stared at him with a bored expression. "I should have known better than to ask you."

Yuki sighed and crossed his arms, watching as Kyo and Tohru dug through the snow with their gloved hands. "I think he's putting up an act."

Hatori watched closely as the two charged into the pile of snow to retrieve him. "It's plausible. I won't ask why you think so, though. It's probably a personal experience, right?"

Yuki watched them jump out, Tohru with Shigure as a dog and Kyo with his clothes. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose so."

Momiji started watching as he saw Kyo clothe Shigure and drop him to the ground before they slipped. "But Kyo isn't the best actor, you know. He would've at least given a hint of it, wouldn't he?"

They all saw him transform back, but Yuki still spoke. "I think he already has."

When they came back in, Ayame was the first, and he paraded around with his usual royal attitude. "We retrieved our friend from the frozen prison we call snow!"

Kyo and Tohru sweat dropped. "You didn't even help, Ayame-san."

Ayame gave them an apologetic look. "With good reason, of course. I can't take extreme heat or extreme cold you see--"

Yuki stared at his disbelievingly. "Yet, you went out in the snow, knowing that." Ayame nodded. "Yes, and it's a wonder I haven't transformed at all since venturing out."

Kyo clapped while still holding Shigure's arm. "I'm so proud of you, Aya-san!" Yuki and Hatori sighed. 'You're only encouraging his stupid behavior.'

Ayame swished his hair from his face. "Yes, I am amazing sometimes, aren't I?" Yuki huffed. "You only wish that, nii-san."

Shigure popped up from his previously comatose-looking state. "You should be nicer to your older brother, Yun-chan!"

Yuki growled. "What'd you call me?" Shigure sweat dropped and stood up. "I'm just saying, if something happened to him, you'll wish you were nicer to him."

Yuki felt bad now. "But…" Ayame came and yanked him into a hug. "You shouldn't say stuff like that, Shii-chan! He might get saddened."

Shigure pat Yuki on the head, who still hadn't broken from his brother's embrace. "I'm sorry, Yun-chan."

Yuki gripped Ayame's arm, letting him know he wanted to be let go. "Shigure…" Shigure blinked, as did the others.

"Shut up." With that simple sentence, everyone dropped his or her head. Everyone should have expected that from Yuki. 'Shame on us for thinking otherwise.'

Kyo was the first to speak. "Yuki-chan, you really should be nicer to others." Yuki nodded. "I will if you don't count."

Kyo sighed. "Yuki-chan…" Yuki glared as his mouth twitched. "Stop it with the –chan already, would you?"

Kyo plopped his fist in his palm and gave him a determined look. "Right! From now on, you shall be called Yuki-hime!"

Yuki didn't respond, anger marks appearing one by one. Kyo easily misinterpreted that action. "You are too stunned to speak, I know. Think the name over!"

Yuki threw his fist down on Kyo's head. "I'm thinking if I can get away with homicide." Tohru panicked. "Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun! Please don't fight!"

Yuki took his fist away and sighed. "I'm sorry." Kyo smiled and draped his arm over Yuki's shoulder. "I knew if you didn't like me, you had the hots for Tohru-chan!"

Yuki blushed and glared, trying to throw Kyo's arm off. "That's none of your business!"

Kyo smirked. "Which was I wrong about? You not liking me or liking Tohru?"

Yuki growled and spoke without thinking. "Both, you idiot!" he blurted. Upon realizing what he said, though, he both growled in frustration and blushed.

Kyo smirked wider. "So you just ADMITTED you like me, in front of everybody."

Yuki sighed. 'It's going to be hard to get out of this one…'

Ayame and Shigure smirked. "So you found who you love?"

Yuki sighed as everyone either stared at him intently, drooped their head, or smirked evilly. 'Yep. I knew it. Very hard indeed.'

* * *

**Did you like it? That last line made it 15 pages on MS word :D If you like it, please review! I want at least three more reviews before I can properly finish and update. I'm really not that hard to please^^**


	8. Yuki's Checkmate

Hey there! It's me, HarukaSakuke (I'm SO changing my pen name soon)! It's either going to be ZaikawaSwitchRea or NayunariAyuTsuki (those are the names with nicknames in the middle of two of my newer girl OCs). If you see either of those, you know who I am!

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter if you will! I know it's probably not going to be good, but you might find it worth the wait!**

**(P.S. I finished this like 3 or 4 days ago XD)**

**--**

"Resist."

"Resist the urge, Kyo."

"Seriously, I thought you had more resistance than that."

"Maybe if you left, I would."

"Kyonkichi, you must find in yourself to resist!"

"Then from now on, keep your little brother away from me."

"Now I don't know whether to thank you or be mad at you, nii-san."

"You can resist, Kyo-kun."

"I don't think he'd live it down if he can't."

"I can't control it any longer. I'm gonna…"

"Don't do it."

"Kyonkichi, I don't think it's the best idea, actually…"

"I'm trying!"

"I'm leaving."

"Yuki, don't!"

"I… OH MY GOSH! GUY SQUEEE!"

"What the hell, Kyo."

"We told you not to get up, dearest brother."

"It's your fault for making me wear this thing in the first place. And now I can't take it off!"

"That is because you do not have the will!"

Yuki growled at his cousin. "Shigure, you aren't helping! How'd you three get this on me anyway?"

Kyo blinked. "Who makes three?"

Yuki glared. "You are, stupid cat."

Kyo huffed and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't have done something so undignified if I had put you in the suit in the first place."

Yuki grabbed the tail and shoved it in his face. "But it's a CAT suit and you're the CAT. Why wouldn't you?"

Kyo stared at him and shoved the tail back at him. "On that same note, why would I?"

Yuki gave him an obvious look. "Why else? You hate me."

Kyo pointed his thumbs to Ayame and Shigure, who were busy chatting to each other with delighted looks on their faces. "Then what's their excuse?"

Yuki sweat dropped and crossed his arms. "I think they're just out to get me."

Kyo looked at them and sweat dropped. "That actually makes sense."

Momiji raised his hand. "Ooh, I know!!"

Yuki and Kyo looked to him. "What?"

Momiji smirked evilly. "Because of Yuki's confession yesterday."

Yuki plopped his fist on Momiji's head half as hard as he could. "I can't confess anything not true."

Momiji wailed. "Wah! Tohru-chan, now Yuki-hime is hitting me! He's taking Kyo-chan's place!"

Yuki twitched. "I wouldn't take his place if he were dead. And don't call me –hime, damn it!"

Momiji pat him on the back. "Now you are my oji-sama!"

Yuki twitched again. "I'm not old enough to be your uncle. Besides, I'm already your cousin."

Momiji smiled. "Age doesn't matter for aunts and uncles."

Kyo, meanwhile, was in the corner sulking. "Yuki-hime wouldn't carry on my memory if I died…"

Yuki resisted the urge to chuckle. "I'd have to care enough first."

Momiji nodded. "I was right! All Kyo's evilness went to you!"

Kyo twitched. "I was never evil."

Yuki stifled a chuckle. "Yes, you were."

Kyo pointed accusingly at Yuki. "No more evil than you!"

Yuki smirked gave him a dark look. "No, probably not."

Kyo and Momiji froze. 'S-scary…'

Yuki smirked and walked towards the stairs before Tohru called out. "Yuki-kun!"

Yuki looked back innocently. "Yes, Honda-san?"

Tohru blushed and bowed. "When you come back down, it's time for the meal. I hope you find it satisfactory."

Shigure patted her on the back, surprising her. "Who would not like your cooking? That is, unless you put _leeks_ or something like that in there."

Kyo resisted the urge to grimace at the mere mention of leeks. "Leeks? Those sound gross!"

Yuki called down from the top of the stairs. "But you love leeks! They're your favorite!"

Kyo blinked, trying to not get angry at the fact Yuki would've tricked him, had he been in his previous state. "I do? They are? Huh?"

Momiji pat Kyo's head. "Don't listen to Yuki-hime. Everyone knows you hate leeks beyond all reason."

Kyo hugged Momiji tight. "I knew Yuki-hime was mean! Thank you, Momiji!"

Momiji grinned and Shigure pat Tohru again. "So, what have you prepared?"

Tohru blushed lightly. "Shougayaki with rice. But I wish someone could help me--"

Kyo waved his hand frantically. "Please let me, Tohru-chan! I want to!"

Tohru waved her hands worriedly. "Kyo-kun, you don't really want to, do you?! I mean, it's a lot of serving!"

Kyo smiled warmly. "I want to ease the load on you. You work so hard all the time, it's the least I can do! Besides, if I didn't want to, I definitely wouldn't have offered, now would I?"

Tohru blushed and nodded slowly. "You're correct. Please follow me, Kyo-kun."

Kyo skipped in behind her as Yuki started down the steps. "I'm back. If anyone ever even thinks about putting me in that suit again, they're going to get it."

Shigure smiled. "But it looked perfect on you!"

Yuki glared and Shigure waved his hand dismissively, a silly expression still on his face. "I kid, I kid."

Yuki rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "So where's the cat and Honda-san? Something about food?"

Ayame draped his arm over his shoulder and grinned. "They are serving us some food, my dear brother! I cannot wait!"

Yuki sighed, growing very tired of Ayame's brother complex. Finally, after a few minutes, Kyo and Tohru came in carrying the food and the tableware.

"And it seems I do not have to! Thank you, Kyonkichi and Tohru-kun!" Ayame, abruptly standing, proclaimed happily.

Kyo wobbled when Ayame rose beside him. "You're welcome, but please watch how fast and where you stand."

Ayame plopped back down happily and nodded. "Yes, Kyonkichi!"

After the two had finished serving, they both sat down and parted their chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

--

"You're going to throw up if you keep doing that so soon after eating," Yuki warned with a bored tone.

Kyo swung upside down from the top stair rail and grinned widely. "I could almost kill myself if I fell too, and that's why you're supposed to catch me if I do."

Yuki crossed his arms disbelievingly, tempted to walk away. "By whose standards?"

Kyo smirked. "If you're asking maturely 'who says', I do."

Yuki glanced around briefly before replying. "I should leave, but I'm not going to."

Kyo chuckled sweetly. "I knew you really had a place in your heart for me!"

Yuki glared and stepped forward. "The black part. Look, do you want me here or not?"

Kyo flipped up and grabbed the rail. "I guess I do, but you can leave."

Yuki shook his head furiously. "Oh, no, I'm not! The minute I leave, you're going to do something stupid and fall!"

Kyo's eyes watered. "You think I'm suicidal."

Yuki rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "I think you're stupid."

"Suicidal and stupid are the same thing in my opinion," Kyo pointed out.

Kyo climbed over clumsily and whined when his foot slipped over the edge. Yuki jumped. "What did I tell you?! I knew you were going to do something--"

As Kyo climbed safely to the other side, he gave Yuki a sly look. "Have some faith in me, will you, princess?"

Yuki twitched and stepped forward slowly. "Excuse me while I locate a brick or chunk of concrete to throw at you."

Kyo sweat dropped and waved his hand through the bar of the stair rail. "Um, Yuki, that won't be necessary."

Yuki peeked his head back and smirked. "See, now was that so hard? All you had to do was just say my name. And nothing else."

Kyo narrowed his eyes, though Yuki couldn't see for walking again. "You're an ass, you know that, right?"

"But you know you still love me," he heard Yuki reply from almost directly under him.

Kyo grinned widely, but it was short-lived as an irritated look soon replaced it. "You only wish I did, Yuki!"

Yuki chuckled as Kyo could hear light footsteps. He peered down, but saw no one. "That's funny, I thought--"

"KYONKICHI!"

"AAH! Holy crap, who the--" Kyo screamed, abruptly turning to see a prideful, laughing Ayame directly behind him.

"Aya-san! Seriously, if you ever do that—wait, how long have you been standing there?" Kyo yelled then died down in curiosity.

Ayame crossed his arms confidently and gracefully swished his hair, smiling. "To be perfectly honest, Kyon, I've been standing here since my dear brother had told you about his name."

Kyo sighed, happy to escape the name he disliked, even for a second. "Well, it's not like anything went on that you shouldn't have been around for, so no worries."

Ayame gave him a wide-eyed and confused look. "And if I had been?"

Kyo gave him a rather skeptical look. "Why, do you think you have something in mind?"

Ayame shook his head lightly and skipped merrily over to the steps, carefully stepping down. "Even if I did, I don't think it'd be anything for you to worry about."

Kyo jumped onto the rail and squat. "You're being rather unspecific, aren't you?"

Ayame gave him a sly look. "Only if you're being reckless for the sake of my darling little brother."

Kyo smirked. "I'm being reckless for the sake of worrying the crap out of your darling little brother."

Ayame walked down the steps, his peripheral still focused on Kyo. "Either way, you said I was right in my guess."

Kyo shook his head and stood carefully on the rail, not shifting his weight or looking in another direction than he had when he stood. "What you made was an assumption. I don't love him."

Ayame jumped to the bottom, concealing the stumble he had had when he landed, and wagged his finger. "I did not say that, and you can't blame that purely on implication."

Kyo practically slammed his face down below the end of the stair rail, hanging by his feet, scaring Ayame and the spy he had realized there was. "I'm saying this because your darling little brother has been listening and he didn't think I knew!"

Yuki, who had been blushing a little, stopped and glared at the two by the time Ayame had seen him. "I'm not spying! I never really left!"

Kyo glared as hard as he could with the dizzy feeling he was getting from the blood rushing to his head. "I thought you were beyond spying."

Yuki sighed. "If I actually _were_, I'd agree. But I just happened--"

Kyo waved his finger. "You can't blame it all on coincidence. Actually, you can't blame any of it on coincidence. You were already here, but I can't exactly say I heard you go."

"Then no blame is placed on me," Yuki said confidently.

Kyo blinked woozily, gaining a worried look from the two brothers. "W-Whatever, you know you're…"

At that particular moment, Kyo conked out from the dizziness.

Yuki jumped back and Ayame ran to grab his dangling hands. "Kyonkichi wake up! Yuki, you have to help me or he might fall and cause some more head trauma."

Yuki glared at Kyo's blank, but at the same time peaceful expression. "What do I care? It's not like I've got anything to lose."

Ayame glared, making Yuki jump back even further. "If you don't, he may never regain his memory. And if he doesn't, I'm disowning you."

Yuki, despite the impact his brother's expression and words had on him, walked over, defeated. "All right, all right. For the sake of still being your brother in your eyes, I'll help. Besides, if he stays up there too long, he's bound to either start drooling or fall off on his own."

Ayame's eyes sparkled as if he hadn't said what he did. "I knew you cared about our relationship!"

Yuki ran up the stairs and grabbed Kyo's ankles. "I knew there was no threat behind that."

"I just wanted to see how much you cherished our brotherly love!" Ayame proclaimed, a dramatic backdrop practically behind him.

"Oh, shut up, will you!" Yuki yelled, climbing to Kyo's previous location.

Ayame got as serious as he could. "Yuki, on the count of 5, jump down. 1…2…"

"What on Earth are you two doing?"

"Aah!"

Yuki had gotten so scared, he jumped off prematurely. More unfortunately, he jumped short.

"Haa-san! I hadn't said—oh no!"

Yuki landed and Ayame lost his balance, leaving Yuki and Ayame lying face flat and Kyo, still conked out, laid across them.

Hatori looked down at the pile of people on the floor. "Do I even need to ask?"

"No," Yuki strained from on the floor, Kyo's dead weight taking its toll, "probably not."

Ayame rolled away and pushed Kyo completely on Yuki, smiling. "Kyonkichi passed out!"

Hatori, watching the struggle Yuki was having getting Kyo off of him, sighed. "What'd you do, Ayame?"

Ayame pouted at the insinuation that it was his fault, leaving Hatori to ask Yuki. "Yuki, what'd Ayame do?"

Yuki growled at Ayame and raised his head enough to see Hatori, only to have it smacked back down by Kyo's own. "Kyo, that idiot cat, did this to himself."

Hatori sighed heavily. "He caused himself more head trouble, didn't he?"

"Yeah, probably."

Hatori sighed again. "Hold on, I'm coming down there."

Just as Hatori headed for the stairs, Kyo's eyes shot open. Everyone froze and the color drained from Kyo's face. "…"

After Kyo had gotten over the shock, he sat up abruptly and pulled Yuki in a suffocating hug. "I knew you cared about me!"

Hatori sweat dropped. "Why did I even bother? That kid really has problems."

Kyo, not letting up on the hug that was starting to suffocate Yuki, pouted. "I do not have problems!"

"Yes, you do, and please let go of Yuki. He has weak bronchial tubes, and little breathing could kill him," Hatori noted.

Kyo's face drained. Apparently, he didn't remember _everything_. "Say what now?"

"You're going to kill him if you don't let him go—wait, too late."

Yuki went limp, his breathing erratic. Kyo held him away, still holding his arms, to see his eyes dull, face red, and expression blank.

"Yep, you killed him," Hatori said calmly, knowing Kyo would overreact.

Which was exactly what he did.

"Oh no, am I a killer?!" Kyo yelled.

"Yes, yes you are," Hatori stated, starting to find humor in the whole ordeal.

Kyo let go of Yuki and crawled into a corner. "My life is ruined…"

"I was joking, Kyo. Yuki's not dead, but he is passed out," Hatori said bluntly.

Kyo sulked lower. "That wasn't very funny, 'Tori."

"Probably not," Hatori said, shrugging.

"But he's not dead, right?"

"No, Kyo, he's not."

Kyo sprung up. "I'm not a killer, yay!"

…Then sulked back down. "But I still hurt him…"

"Kyo?"

"Yeah, 'Tori?"

"You're an idiot."

"Aww, man!"

--

"Get the hell away from me, cat," Yuki spat.

Kyo whined. "But I said I was sorry!"

Yuki glared fiercely. "Just saying sorry doesn't give back the two hours I was passed out, and you know that very well."

Kyo grinned. "I could stop time!"

"Taking the batteries out of all the clocks so they all stay on the same minute is NOT stopping time," Yuki said, walking on and sighing.

Kyo grinned despite is plan being figured out. "But you gotta admit, that was pretty foolproof though, right?"

Yuki rubbed his shoulder and shrugged. "No, apparently not. If it was, you wouldn't have come up with it."

Kyo smirked knowingly. "You came up with it before I said it."

Yuki turned and glared. "Touché, you bastard."

"Aww, you're my friend too!" he said admirably.

Yuki resisted the urge to up and punch Kyo, and settled for turning to walk away. To this, Kyo gave him a sad look. "Yun-chan, where are you going?! I owe you."

A very evil plan surged into Yuki, a conniving grin spreading across his face. "You owe me, huh?"

'I sense impending doom…' Kyo thought, wishing he'd never said that. "Um, yes, I guess?"

Yuki never thought a better opportunity to have fun would come ever again. "Well, then you'll have to wait. I have to…think about it."

Kyo froze in an expression he would normally refer to as 'being scared shitless'.

"Glad to see you're okay with this, Kyo-chan," Yuki said teasingly, walking away.

'Wow, I am honestly scared,' Kyo thought, his legs shaking slightly.

--

"No, Kyo, I will most certainly not help you," Hatori stated bluntly.

Watching Kyo sulk, Momiji spoke up. "But Ha'ri! He needs protection from Yun-chan!"

"Momiji, I didn't ask for protection, I said help…"

"But I'm your translator!"

Hatori turned to the stairs. "Whatever you're trying to negotiate, it's not working. As far as I'm concerned, I don't consider this negotiable."

"But his doom is imminent!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Momiji turned around to see the very subject of the conversation behind him. "Yun-chan! Please, whatever you do, don't do anything to Kyo-chan!"

Yuki crossed his arms and looked to him innocently. "I don't want to do anything of any nature to your dear Kyo-chan."

Momiji pointed accusingly at Yuki. "Oh yes, you would!"

Yuki pulled his 'I'm-about-to-cry-can't-you-see-it-on-my-oh-so-innocent-face?' look. "But I never would lie about hurting Kyo-koi."

One, Kyo remembered this look from when he was forced to be in that dress not long after meeting Tohru. Two, Kyo automatically paled as he and Momiji both yelled, "KOI?!"

"That's what I said."

"Ha'ri! Yuki-chan has a fever! Assist--"

Yuki plopped his fist on his head. "Momiji, get some business or something. And Kyo-koi, get off the floor; you'll get dirty."

Kyo wished he could phase through things so he could hide under the carpet. "Why do you call me that? You really don't like me, and you're playing with my emotions."

Yuki pushed Momiji down, which earned him a shout of protest, and glared. "What have _you_ been doing to me? Certainly not meaning what you said."

"But--"

Yuki gave him a slick look and an even slicker smile, and the words were there without having to be said. _You play games, and I do too. After all, something's got to come out of them thinking I love you._

Despite that, Kyo really didn't know his game.

--

Kyo couldn't be more puzzled if he was a jigsaw comprised of 1000 pieces.

His bet was over, and Kyo wanted to do his damage. But he never thought the 'two can play that game' thing would turn out to apply.

"Kyo-koi, there you are!"

'Fuck,' he thought violently.

"Yuki-hime," Kyo muttered flatly.

"You rang, koi?" Yuki countered, an innocent smile splayed on his lips.

"Can we talk about this…Kyo-koi thing?"

"I'm listening, _Kyo-koi_."

Kyo tried swallowing the lump in his throat, but his voice still came out choked. "What made you suddenly adapt to calling me that?"

Yuki crossed his arms. "Why do you call me Yuki-hime?"

Kyo grinned stupidly. "Because, it's funny and it gets your goat! Besides, it's neutral in a way."

Yuki nodded. "Point exactly."

Kyo tilted his head. "What?"

"Calling you Kyo-koi is funny, it annoys and/or unnerves you, and it's a perfectly neutral additive."

"Stop twisting my words, woman."

"No can do, love."

"Yuki!"

"Hey, you make jabs at my gender, I make stabs at your relationship status."

Kyo held back a deep growl. "What does messing with my status have to do with my messing with your gender?"

Yuki glowered. "Most girls are in a relationship. If I were one, I'd probably do better than you, though."

"So glad, princess."

"Only for you, dear."

Kyo was holding back his true reaction, and Yuki knew it. One way or another, he would get something real out of him. "But should I prove my feelings for you?"

"Yuki, seriously, what feelings do you have towards me?"

Yuki smiled slyly. "Plenty."

"Positive feelings."

'Not many.' "As I said, plenty."

Yuki walked forward, closing the distance bit by bit and inching his arm forward a little each step. "Kyo-koi, you really don't understand. I vent because I don't want you to see my true feelings. I hold back because I don't really want to hurt you. I get as close as I do because," he said as he tiptoed and pulled Kyo closer down, "I didn't want any of this to occur prematurely. Understand?"

To this, Kyo pushed Yuki roughly away and down. "You _damn_ rat! I'm tired of your stupid games, and I'm tired of playing mine! You want me exposed, you fucking got it! Happy?!"

Yuki just recaptured their previous position and gestured his head slightly upwards. Kyo looked up and saw each house dweller watching the two of them. Kyo, however, didn't even blink. He knew he was too loud to not get noticed or arouse suspicion.

Yuki got as close as he could without their lips touching, though pretty much everything else was. He waved his hand dismissively, gesturing the others away, and gave Kyo one of his 'You're-cornered-now' looks he usually would in their fights; actually, that's exactly what this is. A battle of will.

"Kyo-koi," Yuki purred, his eyes becoming noticeably clouded and his tone seductive, "I do so believe," he said, pausing again and pulling them impossibly closer, their heartbeats starting to synchronize as a blush caught Kyo off guard, "that this is checkmate."

And apparently, Kyo no longer had any.

"Y-you damn--" He was abruptly cut of when Yuki pulled him down roughly downward. "Shut up and let me kiss you, you damn cat."

And there was no way that Kyo could do much else with their closeness.

This game took a turn for the worst. Kyo knew that when he kissed back, not out of compliance, but out of bitter hatred and survival instinct. If his plan was going to go all the way, it'd go out with a bang.

--

That was so not worth the wait…

**Well, without this and the top one, it's 13 pages in MS Word. I meant to stop this a while ago, but you know how sometimes you stop writing and you come with a better way to go on than before? I think I did that.**

**I don't know how much longer I plan to keep this up, but Kyo's been exposed, so if this story has a sequel, it'll probably be soon.**

**Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, this story (now having 8 chapters) has less reviews than my TWEWY story with half as many…That's sad. If you wanna make me happy, you could review :D**


End file.
